The Sea, You, and I
by Rhenellen
Summary: When you first set your eyes on her, you will be reminded of the sea. Hair like the sea's surface, eyes like the vibrant corals, and skin as white as sand. Follow the young maiden as she washes away the troubles that faces Class 3-E.
1. Assassination Time

**My story of "The Sea, You, and I" was actually inspired by the game called "Voices from the Sea", a short but rather fun otome game that I accidentally stumbled upon one day. My OC's look is pretty much the same as the game's heroine with a slight alteration by me. Unlike some of the OC Fanfictions that I've read about this anime before, I tell you this much at least, she isn't going to be a famous young assassin that joins the class or a typical transfer student.**

**P.S. Nagisa _will_ be in the Fanfiction. I can guarantee that.**

**As for my OC's love interest, that part will be interesting...yeah I'm not going to say anything right now but there is going to be a love interest. All I can say is that her love interest is going to be her childhood best friend. Slightly cliche but its a lot better than love at first sight (bleh) which in my definition is almost as bad as having your OC a complete fangirl over a canon character (always avoid those types). Also, I'm no expert on romance and all but I will try my best.**

**It's the first story I've ever written so feel free to judge, I personally don't mind since I'm aware of my horrible writing skills.**

**Also, a bit of a personal thing but I have this 'habit' of not feeling satisfied with my work so I tend to start over a lot. So if I don't upload the next chapter until another month, it's most likely because of that and a combination laziness. Please review if you can. Forgive me if their are grammar or spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Assassination Time**

Youko sat in her seat as still and quiet as possible. She was seated at the far back at the center of the classroom. The desks on the left and right of her were empty besides the desk that Terasaka sat in on her far right. It was rather lonely sitting there, but she didn't mind since she got a full view of the classroom from her position.

She wore the standard gray uniform of her school and was a girl of average height. Her hair was exactly like the ocean, ranging from multiple shades of deep blue hues like the surface of the sea under the sunlight. It was long, reaching down to her waist. Her eyes were gentle coral red with a slight sharp gaze. Her skin was the color of white sand like on the beach. Other than her ocean-like appearance and gentle face structure, she looked like your average middle school girl.

The classroom waited with bated breaths as they waited for their homeroom teacher to enter the classroom.

"We'll start homeroom now. Whoever is on day duty, issue your commands." the yellow octopus-like teacher of ours said.

If she could remember correctly, Nagisa Shiota was suppose to issue the signal.

_Nagisa Shiota is the boy, not a girl, with sky blue hair that unlike Youko's was a lighter, not as deep color and matching eyes. His clothes are slightly different compared to the others. He was Youko's friend since the beginning of middle school. He had visited her house a few times before and she would sometimes tutor him when he needed help._

She gripped the hidden twin pistols she hid underneath her desk.

"S-stand!" the signal was launched, everyone immediately stood up in unison. "Bow!" Guns in hand, Youko and her classmates started to shoot like crazy. The girls wielded pistols while the boys shot with rifles and machine guns.

"Good morning." he said calmly, while moving at Mach 20 to avoid the rain of bullets. "Alright, seeing as how you're still firing, I shall take attendance. Isogai-kun." One by one, he said aloud everyone's names. "No absences... how wonderful. Sensei is very pleased."

When roll call was over, the whole class was already tired from continuous shooting. Youko sat back into her seat to save as much energy she had left. She could feel the thin layer of sweat that had built up during their assassination attempt. The girl panted,_ 'There's no way we can kill him that easily…he's too fast.'_

"Too bad. Not a single bullet hit its mark today, either." the teacher commented. "Methods relying on sheer numbers lack any individual thought. Your gaze, the direction of your guns, finger movement - each and every one is far too simplistic. You've got to be more inventive! Otherwise... you'll never be able to be able to kill me at my max speed of Mach 20."

"You seriously dodged all of them though, sensei!" Hiroto protested.

"I mean these _are_ just BBs." added Sugino as he took a look at them close up. "Even if they hit, you'll just stand there and endure won't you?"

"Yeah! That's right!"

Not long after, the class began to retaliate. Youko wanted to cover her ears as she sighed. True, she did think of using harmless pellets for an assassination was a little odd but she also knew that they weren't ordinary pellets. Why else would the government give them to the students as a prime weapon if they weren't going to be able to kill him?

Eventually he sighed and said, "Gather up the BBs and hand them over." A tentacle of his reached over to Hinata and grabbed her gun. "I told you: these may be harmless to you…"he shot a tentacle at point blank range. The instant the bullet came in contact to his skin it exploded, spilling some yellow juice that acted like his own blood.

Youko's eyes narrowed at this. _'I knew it, these aren't just everyday BB pellets.'_

"...but these are special bullets developed by the government." he continued. Despite having one of his limbs hacked off, his smiley expression never changed. "If one hits me, it can slice through my sells like they were tofu. Of course, they regenerate after a few seconds later." True to what he said, the cut off limb had grew out of the socket and made it look like it was never cut off to begin with.

The information that had been introduced to her was safely secured in Youko's memory. At least now everyone won't be questioning the usefulness of the BB bullets anymore.

"Still, it's also dangerous if you end up shooting your eyes out. No shooting in the classroom except for the purpose of killing me." His head began to show green stripes, a sign of his pride. "I do hope you can kill me - before graduation, that is. Now then, let's put away our guns and BBs. Class is starting."

The class sighed, including herself as they began to clean up the BB pellets and store the guns away.

'_Class 3-E of Kunugigiaoka Junior High School: the assassination classroom. We are the assassins. Our target is our teacher. Another day, another class bell rings.'_

* * *

"Now here's the question: Isogai!" the teacher elected.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Which one of these four tentacles is not like the others?" he asked, revealing a blue, purple, white, and green tentacle.

Youko, who sat in the back accidentally broke her lead when she heard what the question was. _'Are you really serious. How is anyone suppose to answer that. It's all pure luck now.'_

"Um… the blue one." he guessed.

"Correct! Only the 'who' in the blue sentence is a relative pronoun."

As the teacher continued on with his lecture, Youko began to doze off. She thought back on how Class 3-E had become like this. Why their teacher was going to be her target. At least 70% of the moon was gone that day too. She didn't bother listening to the teacher as he scolded Nakamura for firing in the midst of class.

'_We only have a year.'_ she thought. _'If we don't manage to assassinate this guy... Earth will be history.'_

Her daydreaming came to an end as the bell for lunch had rang.

"Ah, lunchtime!" the teacher announced while walking over to a nearby window. "I'll just pop over China for some mapo tofu. And any aspiring assassins are welcome to hit me up on my cell." And off he goes, leaving a following shockwave in the classroom.

Youko and the others nearby the window braced themselves in time.

"Let's see… if he's traveling at Mach 20…" Youko did the equation in her head. "it'll take around ten to get to Sichuan, home of mapo tofu."

"I guess no missile could shoot _that _down."

"Heck, that octopus even grades tests while moving at the speed of sound!" someone revealed.

"Seriously?!"

"Mine came back with a drawing on it." said Isogai.

"By the way isn't he unexpectedly good at teaching?"

I know! When I went to assassinate him after school, I took the opportunity to learn arithmetic from him." Kurahashi Hinano mentioned. "I did great on my test."

"Yeah, but...we are the E Class." Mimura reminded.

At the mention of their ranking, the atmosphere somehow turned grim.

"Even if we try our best, there's just no helping it."

Youko sighed at the depressing demeanor. She was just about to eat her bento outside when she saw Terasaka and his gang walking up to Nagisa. She couldn't hear what they were discussing about but she did see Nagisa nodding his head. _'Oh well...I just hope that its nothing bad.'_

She saw them walking outside to talk. There goes her plan to eat outdoors. She let out another sigh and decided to eat lunch in the classroom.

* * *

"All right, then, compose a short poem to go with our theme. The last line should be 'was tentacles all along.'"

Youko, for how many times now, sighed as she tapped her mechanical pencil on the desk. Like her, everyone else was confused with the teacher's choice of ending.

"Once you're done, you're free to go home!" he added.

Everyone began to complain about their writing assignment. Kayano raised her hand. "I have a question."

"Ah yes, Kayano?"

"It's kinda late to be asking this, but what name should we use when talking about you. It's difficult to identify you outside the other teachers." she said.

The subject caught Youko's attention,_ 'A name, huh?'_

"My...name?" he repeated.

"Now that you mention it…" began Sugino.

"...He never told us." Fuwa finished.

The teacher began to scratch his head in thought. "Hmm...I don't really have a name in particular. How about all of you come up with one, if you don't mind. But for now, concentrate on the task." he ordered.

"'Kay~."

"Meanwhile, I'll just take a little break." his head then turned pink as if he was asleep. Nagisa then got up, with his paper in hand. "Finished already, Nagisa?"

At the corner of her eyes, Youko could see Terasaka grinning. She had a bad feeling about this…. From a further inspection, she caught sight of green point. She could recognize that it was the plastic knife that they were given for the assassination of the octopus teacher. Still, her intuition tells her something big was coming up. She lowered her body a bit and focused her attention on Nagisa, careful to not miss a single detail.

Nagisa closed in the distance between him and the teacher before giving a quick swing of the blade. Unfortunately, it was caught by one of the teachers tentacles.

"I told you, you need to be more inventive!" he reminded as he covered the knife with a cloth to take it out of his hands without directly touching it.

However, he was caught off guard when Nagisa then jumped towards him in a hug. That was when Youko finally realized what he was actually planning for.

"Na-" Before she could speak up, Terasaka had already pressed the button the grenade exploded, shooting out hundreds of BB pellets at once with a great amount of force. Everyone took cover. Before Terasaka and his friends could begin to party at their success, Youko gave them a death glare to shut them up. "Tersaka! What did you make Nagisa do?!" she yelled.

The idiot trio ignored it albeit did cringe under her heated glare. They ran up to what looked like the corpse of their former teacher. "I bet he never expected a suicide bomber!"

"Hey! What'd you give Nagisa?!" this time it was Nagisa's friend, Kayano to be upset as she questioned him.

"Huh? A toy grenade." he replied. "It's just that I used gunpowder to give it a kick in order to shoot 300 anti-sensei bullets at an insanely fast speed."

"What!" Youko slapped her hands on the table. To say that she angry was a big understatement, she was furious! Under the light, her hair had darkened slightly as if the sea was in the middle of a storm and her coral red eyes looked closer to blood each passing minute.

"They're not strong enough to kill a human so don't sweat it. My 10 billion yen'll cover his medical bi-"

And she snapped. She grabbed the closest things near her, which happened to be three of her mechanical pencils, and expertly threw them in Terasaka's direction. The force that she had applied to them was enough to puncture the lead into the wood. They landed ridiculously close to his face if he hadn't barely move away in time. Now on the floor were three mechanical pencils diagonally lined up straight with each other.

"Oi!"

She ran up to Nagisa and the sight made her widen her eyes. She knelt down to examine him. "He's not hurt? Not even a single burn?" she murmured only enough for the class to hear her. _'And this membrane,'_ she felt part the skin, _'is attached to that octopus's body…'_

"As it happens to be, I shed my skin once a month. I protected Nagisa there by covering him with my old skin." on cue Nagisa regain conscience and sat up, breaking the shell. Youko sharply turned her line of sight above her to see a certain octopus clinging to the ceiling. "It's my once-monthly ace-in-the-hole." a drop of sweat formed on the girl's face as she saw the color of her teacher's face: pitch black...extreme anger. "Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu." The class watched in fear, color drained from their faces. "So you were the ringleaders, aren't you?"

The three tried to deny it and even put the blame on Nagisa. She would've glared at them but her teacher was already doing that for her. The octopus flew out of the classroom at Mach 20 and back before they could say anything. When he was back as quickly as he had left, he was carrying an armful of name plates. Three of them fell from the pile.

Yoshida…

Terasaka…

And Muramatsu…

Youko could see a 'Sakurano' sticking out of the pile. She paled at the sight of her family name.

"Due to my agreement with the government, I cannot inflict harm on any one of you, but if you come to kill me next time using the same method as just now, I don't know what will happen to everyone who isn't any of you. Your family, your friends...or I could wipe out the whole planet apart from you."

She looked up in anxiety. She was trying her best to not look panicked and frighten like the others. '_Five seconds, and we all knew: there was no running to the ends of the earth for us. If we really wanted run...all we could do...was kill him!'_

"What the hell's your deal, anyways?" Terasaka shouted. "You're just a giant pain! Showing up all 'I'm gonna blow up the Earth' and "Assassinate me' What's so wrong with using an annoying method to kill an annoying guy?"

"Annoying? Hardly. Your idea itself was excellent." all of a sudden his face turned orange with a red circle at the enter as if saying _correct_. "Especially you Nagisa. You get a full score for keeping the movement of your body entirely natural until the moment you closed in. You made it right through the chink in my defenses." he turned to Youko this time. "And as for you Sakurano, you also get a praise for that magnificent display of bloodlust. If Terasaka hadn't move quickly enough, the pencils most likely would've landed on his arm." he added as he plucked the mechanical pencils out of the floor. "However! none of you looked out for Nagisa, not even Nagisa like that aren't fit to assassinate anyone. We need an assassination worth smiling about - to be proud of! You're all capable assassins who have that power within you. Some advice from your teacher and your target."

"Pfft…Hahahaha!" Youko ended up laughing. "Chewed out at Mach 20, then praised with waving tentacles...I even came up with a name for you during the chaos~"

"Really? And what would that name be?"

"_Koro-sensei._..just combine Korosenai (unkillable) with sensei and you get Koro-sensei." she explained.

And so...another day, another bell rings.

* * *

**So how was it? Sorry if it's short but honestly the first episode was never really my favorite since its main purpose was to introduce and explain things for the readers. I didn't bother putting in the flashbacks because I got too lazy and not to mention it was kinda pointless putting in something that (I hope) the readers already know about so I only put none to barely a skim of it in (unless I forgot but oh well~).**

**As for Youko's classmates; I won't describe them that much until there's a proper introduction like during their '(Name) Time' chapters.**

**By the way, I've read most of the manga so doing a hiatus because of the anime won't come out until the next week or that they could only do a fraction of the manga and stop there is somewhat unlikely. I say 'most of the manga' because currently, it's still continuing.**

**And please put a comment in the reviews to let me know about the story, I'm no professional writer so sorry if it's not your liking. The reviews will also help encouraging me to write and not be lazy for once.**

**Bye~**

**Hopefully I can write the next chapter a bit longer than this too.**


	2. Baseball Time

**It's time for chapter two! Luckily, I was able to write a bit more than the previous chapter. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter II: Baseball Time**

It was a fine day for an assassination attempt. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

In the middle of the forest, just at the back of the school was a small clear opening. There lies a certain yellow octopus with a bounty of 10 billion yen on his head: Koro-sensei. He was reading an American newspaper while sipping a drink on a relaxer in the shade of a nearby tree.

A few meters away from said octopus were three students, hiding behind some of the wildlife. They happened to be Youko and Nagisa, both blue-haired individuals and an addition of Sugino Tomohito.

_Sugino has short, spiked black and dark blue eyes. Youko had first acquainted him in her second year when she had stopped by to watch a baseball game afterschool one day. They didn't talk much with each other back then until their third year in Class 3-E. Still, they're on a pretty good friendship with each other._

"Even in America, all they're talking about is the explosion of the moon." Youko heard the teacher talking to himself. "I'd really like a more interesting front page story."

Over with the students, Sugino read what Nagisa had told him beforehand in a low whisper, "It's his daily routine to relax behind the school building every morning before homeroom, with a drink and English newspaper brought while dropping by at Hawaii at Mach 20. Your information was spot-on. Thanks, Nagisa!"

"Sure thing." Nagisa replied notepad in hand.

"Good luck, Sugino-kun." Said Youko.

"You got it. That 10 billion yen is mine!" he said with confidence. He then proceeded by taking his pitching form and threw the ball rooted with anti-sensei pellets with full force.

The two on the sidelines watched as the ball drew nearer but then, all of a sudden, both their target and the ball had vanished in thin air.

"Good morning, Nagisa-kun, Sugino-kun, Sakurano-san!" An eerily familiar voice rang behind them. The three sharply turned just to find their target standing there unharmed. "Remember, speak up when you greet someone." He instructed.

"G-good morning, Koro-sensei." Nagisa and Youko greeted while Sugino was still trying to process what had just happened as he looked back and forth from the chair and the teacher in front of him.

"Embedding those anti-me BBs into a baseball? A fine idea! This way, there are also no sounds of discharge, unlike with an airgun." he praised, "However, I had all this free time to kill waiting for the ball to arrive, and if I touched the ball directly, my cells would fall apart… And that's why I went over to the equipment shed and got a glove." He finished while holding up a baseball glove with the previously thrown ball at its center.

Lightning had struck the trio. The only girl amongst them slapped her temple, _'Why didn't I see that coming?'_

"I do hope you can kill me, before graduation that is." And with that he left. "Now then, time for homeroom."

"Yes, sir…" Sugino said with a grim tone. "Dammit. Guess my ball won't do the trick after all."

They looked at him worriedly but before he could think of another discouraging thought, Youko took the liberty of pinching his cheeks much to his surprise.

"W-wha ur ya doin'?" he manage to say.

She then stopped and said, "Cheer up Sugino-kun." Then persisting to pat his head. "There's always next time." She said with a bright smile.

This had cheered him up a bit. He turned red with awkwardness but it went completely unaware by Youko. "Y-yeah." Now his head was starting to race as he touched his head where Youko had last petted him, still red. The girl had already left, following Koro-sensei to class leaving an bright-faced Sugino and a Nagisa behind. _'I feel like an idiot right now…'_

* * *

It was English period now, every time Youko glanced at Sugino, he always looked depressed despite what she had told him earlier.

She then continued to focus on the lesson.

"Sugaya-kun!" Koro-sensei called out. He stared down at his notebook that he had grabbed which she had noticed him doodle in a very serious manner of attention. "So close! But my features are a bit finer than that." He then showed the class the drawing of himself with another layer traced over it in red, most likely his own portrait.

_Sugaya Sousuke is a tall and slender male with dark gray hair. He has a love and talent for art and has a calm demeanor. Though they are in the same class, she never really talked to him that much._

If she squinted hard enough, she could read, 'REALLY observe your subject!' on the top in red ink. _'When did he have time, to draw that? Also that looks nothing like him, especially the head…'_

"Finer? How?!" Maehara howled.

_Maehara Hiroto is a boy with wavy mid-short, orange-brown hair and matching eyes. He's a nice guy and without a doubt, a playboy. He never cares about being dumped though and isn't the type to pick on someone weaker than him. He is also honest and tends to react strongly to things. There has been a couple of times where he had tried to hit on her but nonetheless fails every time because Youko never seems to take notice of it and confuses with him just being a nice guy…_

The bell then rings to call for the end of school as everyone had packed up and ready to go home.

"Now then, class, I have business to take care of today, so if you'll excuse…" Koro-sensei announced.

"Business?" repeated Isogai in confusion.

"Yes. I'm catching a game in New York." He answered as he slid open the window before vanishing, leaving a gust of wind and dust inside the classroom. Like always, the class had to take cover.

"There he goes." Yoshida stated the obvious.

_Yoshida was one of Terasaka's friend and the son of a motorcycle company owner so he is very good with mechanics and engineering with vehicles. Youko doesn't like him that much due to him hanging out with Terasaka._

"What's his deal?" Terasaka complained.

_Terasaka Ryoma has short, spikey black hair which is dyed blonde on the side. If anything, he was definitely her least favorite person in the class. He is a bully and enjoys picking on others as well as intimidating them using his big build and loud voice. He is quick to get angry and is very lazy._

"I'd be nice if he brought back some souvenirs for us, at least." Said Hinano.

_Kurahashi Hinano was a girl standing at 149 cm and short, wavy orange hair with peridot green eyes. She is an energetic and positive girl, normally seen with a smile on her face. She loves anything that involves nature and excels in Biology._

"Who wants souvenirs from their assassination target?" asked Megu.

_Kataoka Megu was the class's female class representative with long, gray hair usually kept in a ponytail. She stands at 5'7". She is excellent at both academics and athletics as well as leadership, being the best swimmer in the class with Youko coming in second. They sometimes competed in swimming races when they used to be in the main building._

"Something to eat, maybe. That way it wouldn't stick around." She shorter suggested.

"How oddly realistic of you."

"What could he bring back from New York?" Isogai wondered, facing to Maehara.

_Isogai Yuma has somewhat spiked black hair and pale gold eyes to match, the class's boy representative, and described as being very attractive with a great personality to match. He is kind, cheerful, modest, and reliable. Like Megu, he has good leadership qualities and considered to be an ikemen for having both good looks and a flawless personality._

"Booze?" Maehara guessed.

"We can't drink Hiroto-kun." Youko reminded coolly, coming towards the two boys.

"Snacks would be best after all."

"Or a blonde beauty… whoo!" Taiga fantasized, drool leaking at the corner of his mouth.

_Okajima Taiga is the biggest pervert of Class E, having short black hair in a butch cut and thick eyebrows._

"Right?" Maehara agreed.

Youko sweatdropped and then noticed Karasuma walking in. "Oh, Karasuma-san!"

The class's attention centered on him now. "How about it? Do you think you've figured out a way to kill him?" he asked.

"It's impossible, Karasuma-san." Isogai said.

"He's way too fast."

"You can't kill anything that flies at Mach 20." One complained.

"Exactly. It's impossible for any military force." Karasuma revealed. "However, for you alone here is a chance. For whatever reason, he insists on being a teacher. Left on his own devices, come next March, he'll blow the Earth up. One look at the moon, which has had a chunk sliced away, you'll understand…when that time comes, no one will be able to save humanity. He's too dangerous to be left alive. This classroom is the only place where he can be killed."

'_We of E Class, the class of leftovers, have been given the chance to become the heroes who save the planet. But I just don't get it. Why is Koro-sensei trying to destroy Earth? Why at a time like this…did Koro-sensei come to be our homeroom teacher?'_

* * *

During lunch time, like the usual, Youko tend to eat outside unlike most of the other students who preferred to eat in the classroom.

"Sugino-kun?" she spotted the boy sitting by himself on the stairs. "How come you're eating out here?"

The boy reacted to the call of his name, turning around the source of the voice. "Sakurano-chan?"

She softly smiled. "In the flesh. So how come you're eating here" she asked as she sat beside him.

His face then turned a bit sour. "Well…I guess I wanted some fresh air?" he said more like a question.

"Sugino-kun…" she stared looking at him in tad worry. "Are you still thinking about this yesterday morning's assassination attempt? It's nothing to be so upset about. It's only natural that we'd fail."

He sighed, putting away his lunch that was only missing a bit of rice at the corner. "You see…"

"I polished this up for you, Sugino-kun." A voice said. A yellow tentacle holding an anti-sensei baseball with a piece of cloth to avoid direct contact.

"Koro-sensei…wait…what are you eating?" the two students looked at their teacher weirdly. He was munching some…greenish brown…fruit? The top part was missing due to him chewing it away.

"A coconut I bought yesterday in Hawaii. Want a bite?" he offered.

"You're supposed to drink out of it." Sugino said, grabbing his ball out of Koro-sensei's hand.

"Besides our jaws aren't strong enough to eat through the shell." Youko added sweatdropping a bit.

"That was a good throw in yesterday's assassination attempt." Koro-sensei brought up, sitting beside Youko who was now in the middle of a yellow-colored octopus that was possibly an alien and a baseball-loving boy who was also her classmate. A weird combination once you include her; a girl that gave people an impression that she was literally born out of the sea. But this was Class E, or in general, a place for weirdos to hang out.

"Easy for you to say. If I think about it, there's no way I'd hit you at Mach 20, given the speed of my pitch."

"So you're in the baseball club?" Koro-sensei asked.

"I used to be." He said, becoming depressed again.

'_He just had to bring up a bad memory.'_

"Used to?"

Youko turned to Koro-sensei to explain, "You see, the E Class isn't allowed to be in clubs out at this satellite campus. Our bad grades got us here, so we're supposed to focus on studying. Although, there are also ways in ending up in Class E as well, such as breaking school rules or angering the teachers."

"That's some major discrimination."

"…But it's enough already. It's all right. You saw yesterday, right? My pitching is really slow." He said, throwing the ball up. "Because of that, batters hit tons of my pitches. So slow that I pitched nothing but strikes and was removed from the regular lineup. Pretty soon I lost interest in studying too and wound up in the E as in End Class."

"Cheer up Sugino-kun." The blue-haired girl patted him lightly on the back.

"Sugino-kun?" Koro-sensei called out. "Allow me to give you some advice, as your teacher."

'_Uh oh…I do not like that face at all. And that glint in his eyes!'_ Her intuition yelled.

The octopus sprang all of his tentacles and forcefully grabbed him in the clutches of his tentacles, suspending him in the air helplessly. His legs were bent into an awkward position including his arms and there was even a tentacle gagging him.

"Sugino-kun!" she sprang from her seat followed by a cry from behind her.

"IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN I'D THOUGHT!" Nagisa shouted by the doorway.

"What are you doing Koro-sensei?! Didn't you swear you wouldn't harm the students?!" Youko yelled.

He gave out an amused chuckle. "Sugino-kun…that unique pitching form I saw yesterday? You're copying major-league pitcher Arita, aren't you?" he asked shocking the boy. "But you know, these tentacles don't lie." He set Sugino down on the grass. "Compared to him, the configuration of your shoulder muscles is out of whack."

This had struck a nerve in Sugino. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Even if the two didn't understand, Youko knew what he meant when he said that his shoulder muscles were bad. Her hands gripped into a tight fist with her head lowered so her bangs could cover her eyes. _'It means…'_

"You won't be able to pitch his super fastballs with that body, no matter how much you try to imitate him." He answered much to their despair.

"How…" Nagisa asked. "How can you be so sure? Because we're misfits? Because we're in the E Class – the End Class? So why bother? Is that it?!" he snapped.

Youko stayed silent, bangs still covering the upper part of her face.

"Hmm, well…how do I know it's impossible?" he took out a newspaper. "Because yesterday I went to check the man himself."

"_WELL THEN, MEVER MIND!"_ all three yelled in unison.

'_And if you wanted to check for yourself, you didn't have to do it like that!' _the girl mentally yelled eyeing the front page picture of Arita being suspended up on the pitcher's mound by tentacles the same way as he did with Sugino. She pitied the man since this had happened with all the baseball fans watching in the stadium.

"I got his autograph, too!" he revealed a signed autograph saying _'Don't screw with me, tentacles! – Arita' _with tears streaming out from his eyes.

She was _so_ close to face palming now… "You asked for an autograph in a situation like that?! Of course he's be pissed!" she scolded.

"…I see. So there's really a big difference in our abilities after all…" Sugino said getting back on track.

"On the other hand," Koro-sense reached out, "your elbows and wrists are much more flexible than Arita's." he said bending Sugino's wrist. "Train well and you could far surpass him. A comparison made by handling something with my tentacles is never wrong. There isn't always one type of talent. Please find an assassination method that suits _your_ talent." He offered while heading back inside.

"My elbows and wrists…are better?" he repeated. "My…talent, huh?"

They smiled at him. Youko was really happy that he was able to cheer up in the end thanks to a little advice from their teacher.

* * *

It was a few days since the incident now. It was lunchtime again and the three were helping Sugino with his pitching.

Sugino got into a pitching stance. Youko realized that it wasn't the same imitation as the one he had used before. She silently smiled.

Then he threw it. At first, it looked like a typical straight thrown but then the ball curve downwards and then rolled up the grassy hill, landing near Youko's shoe. She bent down to pick it up.

"Wow, Sugino-kun! That broke so fast, it practically disappeared." She applauded as she ran towards to him to give him the ball back.

He chuckled embarrassed at her compliment, "I'm working on a curve ball that puts my elbows and wrists to good use! I can give you that and a slow straight right her and now. I'm sure they'd both just put _him_ to sleep though. But I'll hang in there, Sakurano-chan, Nagisa – with both baseball and assassination both!"

"That's good for you then, Sugino-kun!" she cheered.

"Sugino…kun…" he slowly repeated, slight disappointment laced his tone.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"W-well. It's just that when you call me _'Sugino-kun'_, it feels a bit off…" he trailed off. "Just call me '_Sugino'_, Sakurano-chan."

She childishly pouted a bit, "No fair! Then you have to call me _'Youko'_ instead of _'Sakurano-chan'_. Okay? _Sugino~_."

He laughed, "Roger, _Youko_…man, now I feel like I can really survive my third year of middle school without regrets."

"You shouldn't say that, Sugino…" Nagisa lightly joked.

The trio laughed.

"Koro-sensei! I'd like to kill you, so could you come out here for a bit?" Sugino told the teacher that was correcting English assignments in the teacher's office at Mach 20 through the open window.

"Nurufufufufu. Haven't learned your lesson, eh?" he said with green stripes.

* * *

**And…Cut! I don't really have much to say right now but until then, I'll try to keep low.**

**Again, thank you for reading this story. I appreciate it. As a return gift, I'm going to present you a little extra bit, think of it as a bonus:**

* * *

After Sugino's second attempt to assassinate Koro-sensei had failed, class had started up again.

Currently though, it was the afternoon and school was already over. The classroom was empty until the doors slid open revealing a blue-hair, red-eyed girl lightly panting.

"I knew I forgot something." She muttered to herself. Youko walked to her desk and rummaged around with it until her hands touched a boxy object.

It was her phone with a little seashell accessory dangling off on the side. She let out a breath of relief. "I almost thought I had lost it. Lucky~ lucky~" she sang.

"Oh my, is that you Sakurano-san. How come you're still here so late." Koro-sensei wondered, walking in and standing next to her.

"I remembered that I forgot to bring home my phone and it was left here at school so I hurried to get it back. I presume that you're here to correct some papers?" she added.

He nodded. "Correct!"

…

"By the way, I've been wondering this for a while now." The teacher suddenly brought up. "You said before that those who wound up here are normally kids that have bad grades, troublemakers, or have broken school regulations but how did you end up in Class E? You're certainly not here because of bad grades seeing as how you're one of the smartest students here with straight A's. You're, _by far_, not a troublemaker no matter how you look at it. And I positively can't imagine you ever breaking a school regulation? So how, if you don't mind telling."

She shook her head, "It's alright, I can tell you if you want." She took a deep breath before telling him, "My reason for being here isn't anything special. The truth is, I came here after I heard a very close friend of mine was going to be sent here in his third year. He told me not to worry about and stay in the main building for my sake but…I decided to follow him into Class E. I purposely failed a major test and a few others quizzes until I was sent here."

"_Sniff_…that's so touching! You sacrificed your chance for a bright future just to be with your friend." Koro-sensei was in tears, wiping his dotted eyes with his handkerchief. "I'm such a proud teacher to have such an incredible student like you!"

"Koro-sensei you don't have to cry over it." She tried to assure him with no success whatsoever. "I should probably go home now too. Excuse me." She jogged outside before stopping at the door and she turned back at him one last time. "Besides…I promised him that I'll be by his side no matter what. And I intend to keep that promise." Youko said with a bright and confident smile that matched with her softened eyes that look like they were dreaming of nostalgia.

Youko continued to run home with the teacher watching her retreating figure.

'_A promise, huh?' _he thought.


	3. Service Time

**At first, I thought whether or not I should write the story for episode three for chapter three. The anime uses two or three of the chapters in the manga for an entire episode and since I didn't write the other half of episode 2, I wondered whether or not to do it. In the end, I decided to use the manga's way of proceeding things and wrote the second half of episode two.**

**And a little notice about the comments. If you have read the manga, please don't type a review that is a potential spoiler for the anime-watchers. Just a little warning.**

**Thank you for reading and please review if you can but don't add any spoilers for the sake of the other readers.**

**The chapter isn't too long though but it's better than nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter III: Service Time**

It was the afternoon. As well as the time for yet another assassination attempt…

"There he is." A female student whispered behind some shrubbery. They eyed the clear patch with their target in its center sitting on an orange picnic mat with a penguin ice shaver machine.

"Today his afterschool snack is shaved ice made with ice from the North Pole."

"That octopus goes to the North Pole like we'd walk to the convenience store!"

"Here goes! We'll split the 10 billion yen reward!" Isogai signaled.

The students taking part of the assassination attempt are: Isogai Yuma, Maehara Hiroto, Kataoka Megu, Okano Hinata, Mimura Kouki, and Yada Touka.

_Okano Hinata has slightly dark brown hair and light purple eyes. She has the shortest hair among all of the girls in Class E. Originally a former member of the gymnastics club before dropping to the E Class. She is the highest, if not, the most physically agile person in the class._

_Mimura Kouki has a haircut that most of the time reminds Youko of a mushroom. He is one of the more relatively proactive students when it comes to assassination._

_Yada Touka has the spot of the largest bust out of all the female students in Class E. She has mid-brown hair that is always seem tied up into a ponytail with light purple eyes similar to Hinata's. She is considered as the big sister of Class E with bright personality._

The group nodded and simultaneously came out of there hiding spots and ran up to him like good little children with wide smile on their faces.

"KORO-SENSEI!" they called.

"Let us have some shaved ice, too?!" said Isogai.

He became to bead out tears of joy_, 'The students are opening their hearts to me with such smiling faces!'_ and then they all slipped out anti-sensei knives they hid behind them, aiming at Koro-sensei, still having a joyous smile plastered on their faces. "And such furious excitement!"

But before their blades could reach, he had already disappeared using Mach 20 to escape leaving a large dust cloud behind.

"*cough* *cough* Huh?"

"But you know…" Koro-sensei said behind them, "your smiles were a bit forced. That wasn't enough to catch me off guard. I'll just leave these dangerous anti-sensei knives over here." He dropped a folded up piece of cloth. It landed on the ground revealing their plastic green knives. "Stop and smell the flowers, and learn with a _good_ smile on your face."

The students looked down to see that they were holding yellow tipped, red tulips instead of their knives.

"Hmm?" Megu then realized. "Hey! Wait a second, Koro-sensei! These tulips are the ones that our class has been growing, aren't they!" she fiercely reprimanded.

"Nyuuaa!" he jumped. "Is that so?"

The situation then took a 180.

"That's horrible Koro-sensei!" Touka gasped causing the teacher to sweat beads. Even Hinata was close to tears. "Even though we had put so much care into them, and they'd finally bloomed…"

"I-I'm very sorry!" Koro-sensei panicked even further "I'll go get some new plant bulbs right now!" he went off at Mach 20 and back now carrying an armful of seeds. Maehara and Isogai who were watching all this were sweatdropping at the sudden turn of events. "Here you go!" then he began to plant each of them one by one.

"Don't go planting them at Mach 20, now!" warned Hinata.

"I understand!"

"Be careful with each and every one!" added Megu.

"Got it!"

As the girls began to reprimand the teacher, the two guys; Isogai and Maehara began a conversation with themselves.

"Hey…I hear he's gonna destroy the Earth, but…" Maehara trailed off.

"Y-yeah…and here he is planting tulips." Isogai finished off. Both of them pities the teacher but at the same time, were too afraid to try and do something.

On the sidelines, Nagisa, who had been watching since the beginning of the assassination attempt drew down some notes on him notepad that he seems to bring everywhere with him nowadays.

"What are you writing, Nagisa?" Kayano asked.

_Kayano Kaede is the shortest of all the girls with green hair fashioned in a unique cat-ear styled pigtail with straight bangs and yellow eyes. She dislikes girls with big breasts aside from Touka and has a love for sweets. Youko and Kayano met each other through Nagisa. They've been friends since._

"I thought I'd jot down Koro-sensei's weak points." He answered. "I might get a good assassination hint from 'em."

"Huh…"

'Koro-sensei's Weak Point #1: When he tries to look cool, his weaknesses show'

"…So, you're saying those weaknesses will help with assassination?" she said, doubting the usefulness of his notes.

…

"Whaddya mean? They come in handy!" a third voice said. It was a Sugino. He began to flip through the pages.

Youko appeared afterwards leaning in behind him to take a peek at the information. "Let's see…'Height: about 3 meters standing tall.' 'Weight: lighter than he looks' 'Motto: Learn and let die' 'Birthplace: unknown' 'Weak Points: unknown' 'Special Moves: supersonic speed cruising'…" she listed off.

"What the hell is this?" Sugino and she stated.

'_Most of the information is useless or to the point of vagueness.'_ Youko observed.

"So…not useful then." Kayano summed up.

"Not right now." Nagisa confessed.

* * *

As Karasuma walked up the stairway to get to the ground floor of the Class E campus, he was greeted by a Kayano holding a bunch of bamboo stalks and a Youko with an armful of ammunition and knives.

"Hello, Karasuma-san!" they greeted as they jogged in place.

"Hello." He said back. "Starting tomorrow, I will also assist all of you, as a teacher. I look forward to work with you."

"Is that so? So now you're Karasuma-_sensei_!" Kayano said cheerfully.

"By the way…where is he?" he asked looking around to find a yellow octopus teacher.

"Well, Koro-sensei ended up ruining the class's flowerbed, so to make up for it…" Youko spoke up, "he's holding an assassination tournament, but with a handicap." She turned to a group of students trying to murder the hung up octopus who was avoiding them with Mach 20 speed. "He's now a piñata for everyone to try and stab."

It was annoying that he wouldn't stay still and even more annoying that he's avoiding everything with his stupid striped head. The students were either trying to shoot him down or jabbing him with anti-sensei knives tied to a bamboo stalk.

"Right there! Stab him!"

"Even in this situation, he's being slippery and dodging! Dammit!"

"A little something extra by a way of apology! Where else could you find another teacher who can move like this?" the piñata octopus commented as he avoided another rows of handmade spears.

"Any luck, Nagisa?" Kayano asked carrying a makeshift spear.

"Yeah…he's completely looking down on us." He replied looking up with no hope.

When Youko had peaked over her side to see Karasuma's reaction, he was in deed pissed off as he clutched his fist in annoyance. The girl silently backed away a bit.

'_Can you even call this an assassination anymore?!'_ the man thought.

"But hold on a second." He pulled out his notepad. "Based on Koro-sensei's weaknesses…"

"Nurufufufufu. It is truly futile isn't it, ladies and gentlemen of Class E." he looked down upon them. "Even with this handicap, I'm still far faster!" Youko looked up to see that the branch was starting to give way a little. "The chance of you all killing me is beyond your wildest dr–" and it broke…

Koro-sensei fell on his side like a rag doll, still tied up with the broken branch at the end.

…

…

…

"Now! Kill him!"

"Nyuaaaa! I screwed up!"

They all kept trying to stab him back and forth while he was still down.

"Aah! Too dangerous! Too dangerous! Too dangerous!" he kept repeating.

"Those notes might come in handy." Kayano said. Youko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…I'm going to keep writing."

"Hey…hold on! M-my tentacles are tangled up in the ropes!" he screamed, managing to dodge the knives in the chaos.

'_Koro-sensei Weak Point #2: He is surprisingly quick to panic.'_

"Why you little…" he flew off with a burst of force.

"Dammit! He got away!"

"You'll never make it all the way up here – you lack the base capability!" he taunted from the roof of the school. "Ha-ha! Dummies!"

'_It would be so funny if the roof gave way after he said that.' _Youko thought, looking up. _'But then again, it would be troublesome to repair it if it does break.'_

Koro-sensei then stopped laughing in triumph to wipe his face with a tentacle. It was natural to feel tired after a sudden adrenaline rush. "I'm doubling tonight's homework." He then said in a serious manner unlike before.

"So petty!"

'Koro-sensei's Weak Point #3: He's petty'

And then he flew off again…

"He ran away." Youko stated the obvious.

"But that's the closest we've gotten to kill him so far. If things keep going like this, then a chance to kill him will definitely come our way!" Isogai cheered, looking at the bright side. Then everyone began to think about what they would do with the 10 billion yen.

'_A group of junior high students are joyfully discussing an assassination?'_ Karasuma thought, a drop of sweat forming on the side of his face. _'If you look at it normally, this is the pinnacle of madness. This one unusual space all right.'_

Youko only had to glance at Karasuma's face to accurately guess what he could be thinking. She wanted to laugh, really. _'We've become so accustom to trying to assassinate Koro-sensei that it became a natural thing to us. This is Class E, the assassination class…'_

"Think we can kill him, Youko?" Kayano asked the girl standing next to her.

"We will. Otherwise, we'd never be able to face him." She replied.

'_But it's strange.'_ Karasuma continued with his thought._ '…how the students with the liveliest expressions at this school…are here in E Class, with their target teaching them.'_

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Extremely short but at least it's something.**

**Whether you may realize it or not, I tend to mix the manga and anime in this story so if something doesn't go like the anime does, it's either from the manga or that I just made it up and vice-versa. That way, it's more interesting.**

**I'm going to be a tad bit busier with school with all the tests coming up and homework to do so I may or may not be able to write as much everyday like normal but I'll see what I can manage and post it as soon as possible. Sorry about this. If you want someone to be angry about then blame the person who invented school (and grades). **_**However**_**, spring break is coming soon so I'll try to write and post as many chapters during the 9 day span as I can (if I'm not feeling lazy enough to do it).**

**P.S. Guess who's going to appear in the next chapter? If you don't know who it is, then I'd like to ask you to bury yourself in a coffin, nail it air shut, request the military to fire a nuke at your deathbed **_**after **_**drowning that sealed coffin into a sea of lava because only a complete **_**moron**_** is stupid enough to not know the answer for this…**


	4. Karma's Time

**Okay, excuse me for the rather long wait but then again I love building up suspense. It's spring break now and hopefully I can add in at least two or three more chapters for this story of mine.**

**Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for is here! Oh! And I did try my best to add in romantic parts to this so I hope you don't complain.**

**Thanks for reading and those who are reading this, please comment on the review because it's the best one I've done in a while. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Karma's Time**

These dies (days), a gentle breeze blows across the growing greenery…

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" The class recited.

Koro-sensei observed and watched the students in their exercise in old fashion gym clothes and a baseball cap, "Shouts resounding across the sports grounds on a sunny afternoon. How peaceful…" He says. "Or it would be, if the students didn't have weapons…"

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" the class were in their blue gym uniforms, lined up in rows as they swung their blades in unison.

Youko wore the blue clothes just like the others. A dark and light blue jersey with her zipper pulled up all the way and a pair of shorts that most of the girls were wearing with black leggings underneath and knife in hand.

"Wield your knives properly from all eight directions, now! No matter how you stand, don't lose your balance!" Karasuma, their new P.E. teacher instructed. "I told you to go somewhere else during this time. What are you doing in a gym uniform? From now on, I'm in charge of physical education." He told the homeroom teacher next to him.

"That makes me a little lonely." The yellow octopus remarked.

"Even if I drive you away, it won't do any good, will it?" He stuck his thumb at the sandbox behind him. "Go play in the sandbox over there at least."

And so Koro-sensei was forced to play on the sidelines. "You're cruel, Karasuma-sa – Karasuma-sensei." The teacher wept with tears rolling down his face. "Why, my students happen to like my gym classes!"

Sugaya sighed upon hearing that, stopping his exercise. "Liar. Your physical abilities are far too different from ours."

"Remember that one time?" Sugino added.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Now let's try jumping side to side. I'll show you how it's done." Said Koro-sensei in his P.E. uniform which was simply an oversized shirt. He proceeded to do the workout at high speed.

"AS IF WE COULD DO THAT!"

"We'll start with the basics of visual duplication, so if you're already used to it, we'll toss in some cat's-cradle into the mix." He added, pulling out a string from who knows where and already complete it.

"DAMN, HE'S GOOD!"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"It really goes beyond a dimension, huh…" Nakamura stated.

"I'd like a human teacher for gym, thanks." Added Sugino.

"Indeed…" confessed Youko.

Lightning had struck Koro-sensei as he began to sulk even more after they had mercilessly shattered his last hopes of being their P.E. teacher. "Boo, hoo, hoo…"

"Okay, let's get back to work." Announced Karasuma-sensei.

"But Karasuma-sensei is there any point to all this training?" Maehara voiced his thoughts out. "And on top of that, should we be doing it right in front of our target?"

"Studying and assassination are the same." He stated with his ever-present serious expression. "Their usefulness is determined by learning the fundamentals. For example…" he looked around to see anyone worthy. "Isogai-kun, Maehara-kun, try attacking me with those knives." He said.

They were hesitant, "Eh…are you sure?" asked Isogai. "As a team?"

Youko scooched to the side of the crowd and yelled with a minimal volume, "Those knives won't cause harm to anyone that's human. The best they can do to us is making a graze." She reassured them. "Good luck~"

"If they give me so much as a scratch, you can go home for the day." He added, loosening his tie.

The two boys hesitantly agreed. They took a quick stance and Isogai lunged forward holding his knife out. Karasuma easily dodged his attempt. "Come on." He beckoned. Maehara clicked his tongue, stepped back a bit and lunged like Isogai did. The boys continued their assaults at the teacher who easily maneuvered through them, only slapping their arms away since he wasn't allowed to harm the students. "As you see, with a little knowledge, even I can handle the knives of two amateurs."

'_Amazing…'_ thought Youko, narrowing her calculative eyes.

"Dammit!" they attacked at once this time only for Karasuma to flip them simultaneously, one hand for each of them.

"If you can't hit me, your chance of hitting _him_ at Mach is slim to none." He stated in a low voice before turning to the direction of the sandbox. "Take a look!" he jabbed his thumb, "While we were sparring, that guy has constructed Osaka castle in the sandbox, on top of that, changed his clothes and is even performing a tea ceremony!" he said pissed off at the other teacher.

'_Wow, he's really angry…'_ Youko observed.

"How infuriating!"

"If everyone in the class reaches a level where they can hit me, then your success rate of your assassination will increase by leaps and bounds." He mentions, fixing up his tie. "There are many fundamentals necessary for assassination. Like knives and shooting. During P.E. I'll be teaching you all the assassination basics. That's all for today."

The students bowed, "Thank you!"

* * *

…As the training had come to an end, a certain student observing them up on a nearby hill hummed a bit in amusement. At the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a familiar shade of ocean blue and a faint smell of citrus. When he got a good look at whom it belonged to, his eyes widened.

* * *

"Karasuma-sensei's kinda scary, but he sure is cool!" Touka said in her little gossip circle of girls. Koro-sensei heard it and was dumbstruck.

"Right? Do you think he'll pat us on the head if we manage to hit him?" Hinano wondered, a faint pink blush on the two girls' faces.

"I wonder about that." Hayami shortly commented.

_Hayami Rinka is a serious girl; very stoic, businesslike, and professional, almost like that of an adult. She has orange-brown hair and green eyes. Rinka is quiet and calm and can be straight-forward._

Over on Koro-sensei's side, he, being a very easily jealous individual, bit on his hanky in frustration towards Karasuma. "Karasuma-sensei, could it be that you are intending to take away my popularity with the students?" he said filled with envy.

"Don't be absurd." He said with his serious demeanor. "'If this school so desires, it may assign an additional teacher to the E Class.'" he quoted. "I believe that was a condition of your teaching contract." He finished off by skillfully throwing a knife at him but was quickly caught. "My mission is to act as an overseer to these assassins, for the purpose of eventually killing you."

"Please, use the name the students gave me." He requested. "Call me, 'Koro-sensei.'"

While their conversation ended, the bell rang and signaled the E Class for next period.

"A quiz in sixth period, eh?" Sugino sighed as he walked back to class with Youko and Nagisa next to him.

"Well, you did want gym to end, after all." She prompted.

She caught sight of a nostalgic shade of red, which caught her attention. _'Is that…?'_ Youko slowly looked up to find a certain childhood friend of hers in the flesh. She gasped.

"Hey, Youko…It's been a while." He greeted coolly with his tone laced in light nostalgia.

A breeze blew past the two, sweeping her hair along with it and spreading the scent of sweet citrus in the air current. And soon it was just them in their own little world. "Karma…you've returned." She said back, still in mild shock. He gave her a gentle smile.

_Akabane Karma, close childhood friends with Youko Sakurano, suspended in his second year and put into E Class in his third once his suspension was over. Karma is fairly tall for a middle school student with short, bright red hair and pale sharp eyes that appears to be gold in color (mercury in the OVA and manga). He is very intelligent but is always looking for a fight which Youko would regularly scold him for._

"Huh! So _that's_ the Koro-sensei I've heard about?" he suddenly brought up, walking past them and towards the yellow skinned teacher. "Whoa, he really does look like an octopus."

"Akabane Karma…is it?" Koro-sensei said. "I'd heard your suspension ended today. But you shouldn't be tardy on your first day back." He scolded with a big purple 'X.'

Youko watched as Karma feigned innocence, excusing as it being difficult to get back into rhythm for not going to school for so long and requesting to just call him by his first name. Karma took the hand out from his pocket since the beginning since he was holding a juice box on the other. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _'He's been hiding his hand in his pocket since the beginning. What are you up to, Karma?'_

"Likewise. Let's have a fun and interesting year." Koro-sensei added as he was about to shake his hand

However, the moment of contact, his cells broke apart, shocking everyone in the area and while breaking the friendly mood at once. Karma, not wasting a single moment, abandoned the juice box and revealed a hidden dagger underneath his left sleeve and stuck quickly but it was no match for Koro-sensei's Mach 20. The people around were flabbergasted as he was the first one to deal any type of damage on the creature.

"Wow." Karma said, impressed. "You really are fast…and these knives really do work against you." He added, lifting his right hand that had pieces of anti-Koro-sensei rubber on them. "I tried cutting one into small pieces and stuck them on my hand, but…y'know Sensei, to be deceived by such a simple trick…and on top of that, to jump back that far, aren't you a bit too frightened." He taunted mockingly as he began walking up towards him, hands in his pockets again.

'_Karma is the first one to deal damage to Koro-sensei!'_ Youko thought in bewilderment as a drop of sweat formed on the side of her face with her face set on neutral.

"I heard they call you 'Koro-sensei because you're unkillable." He stopped in front of the teacher who subtlety took a step back. "But _what's this_? Are you a pushover after all?" he jeered making the teacher's face turn as red as Karma's hair.

Kayano walked up to Nagisa, asking who Karma was. _'That's right; Kayano has only been at this school for her third year. She wouldn't know about him.'_

"Nagisa, what kind of person is this Karma?" she asked.

"We were in the same class our first and second years, along with Youko, but he was suspended for committing one act of violence after another. And those students end up here in the E Class, too." He answered, not taking his eyes off the event.

Youko looked downwards with a thin frown, _'It's true that his violent behavior made him end up in Class E but he had good morals behind his motives for most of them!'_ she thought, wanting to correct him but left it at that. Small tears dared to form in her eyes. _'It's all my fault…'_ Thankfully she stood at the far back so noticed her silently holding back her tears.

"But…here he might just be a star student."

"What do you mean?" wondered Kayano, not understanding what he meant.

"If dangerous weapons and the like are the foundation of sneak attacks and foul play…then that is where Karma will excel at." Youko explained as she watched the boy that she had known since elementary do dexterous twirls with his knife.

'_Don't run away now, Koro-sensei…I'll show you what it means to be killed.'_

She narrowed her eyes as she began to sense bloodlust from him.

* * *

As sixth period was underway, the class awkwardly sat in their desks trying to do their quiz if not for an annoying (and depressed) octopus.

"What's Koro-sensei been doing all this time?" someone whispered.

"He's doing wall punches isn't he?" Touka questioned with uncertainty, also in a low voice.

"Yeah – Karma made fun of him recently, so it must've made him mad." Isogai concluded, keeping his volume down like the others.

"But his tentacles are too soft to damage the walls." Maehara observed, leaning in.

'Koro-sensei's Weak Point #4: His punches soft.'

"Ah! – Quit with all the squish-squish!" Hinata snapped having to endure it long enough. "We're trying to take a quiz here!"

"M-my Apologies!"

In the back, Karma's assigned seat was in between Terasaka and Youko, which the latter wasn't surprised about. They always ended up in the same class and sitting right next to one another no matter what year it was. She had already completed her quiz and was listening to the conversation on her right.

"Hey, Karma, you sure about this? Don't come crying to us when you get that monster mad~" Terasaka mocked.

"It would've been better if you stayed secluded at home again~" his friends teased along with him.

She sighed. Knowing him for so long, she was wasn't worried. Instead she almost pitied them for trying to rile Karma up of all people. _'They truly are idiots.' _She confirmed, spinning her mechanical pencil in one hand the other caressing her cheeks as she faced them with a vague expression.

Karma faced them with an uncaring but sly smile on his face as he countered with a cheeky reply. "If you were about to be killed, of course you would be angry. Not like when a certain someone screwed up and wet himself." He calmly insulted with a satisfied smirk.

Terasaka slammed his face onto the desk with a vein popping on his forehead, "Wh – I didn't piss myself! Bastard, you looking for a fight!" he shouted.

'_I was your fault for trying pick a fight with Karma first, idiot.'_ The blue-haired girl looked at him with a sour look.

"You there! No loud noises during a test!" Koro-sensei pointed at Terasaka.

'_Tell that to your tentacles!' _she added in annoyance but didn't let it show on her face.

"Why, that could even be considered cheating!"

"Sorry, Koro-sensei. You see, I've already finished, so I'll just sit here quietly and eat my gelato." Karma assured, pulling out a cone of pink Italian ice cream.

'_Where did he get that from? Uh oh…I've got a bad feeling about this.'_

"You can't do something like that during class! Honestly, where did you buy tha...?" Koro-sensei then stopped his lecture, a look of realization struck him. "That's the gelato I bought back from Italy yesterday!"

'_It's _yours_?!' _the class mentally screamed.

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized, already taking a lick out of it. "It was just chilling in the staff room."

"This cannot be settled with an apology! And after I went through so much trouble flying through the cold stratosphere so the gelato wouldn't melt!"

"Heh…So, what will you do?" he asked, taking another lick, "Hit me?"

"Absolutely not! I will just eat what's left!" he then marched towards his seat. "Come now, hand it o-" a splat sound came from his feat. "Anti-me BBS!" he then realized looking at his liquefied tentacle and the little pink beads on the floor. Even while in shock, he was able to dodge three of Karma's shots at close range.

Karma laughed, "Gotcha again!" he got up, now in the class's spotlight of attention advanced towards Koro-sensei, gun still aiming at him. "I'll use these tricks however many times it takes. I don't care if it interferes with class. If you don't like it, then you should kill me as well as my parents. But the second you do that…" he smashed the gelato onto his robes, the cone falling onto the ground and leaving a stain, "no one will view you as a teacher anymore. You'll just be a murderous monster. I will have killed…your existence as a teacher."

Youko looked at him worriedly. _'His bloodlust has grown worse as of late…'_

Karma proceeded, tossing him his paper. "Here's my quiz. The answers are probably all correct." He made his way to the door. "Bye Sensei~. Let's play some more tomorrow." He said, leaving the class silent.

'_Karma is extremely quick-witted. He always has been. He saw there was a line Koro-sensei couldn't cross in order to remain as a teacher, Karma is going to use cheap tactics against him. But he'll end up using his intelligence, which can see other's true intentions, and the skill to manipulate just about anyone, to clash with people…'_

* * *

Youko was dropped off at Kunugigaoka Station by her classmates, Sugino and Nagisa, after school was over.

"Later Youko!" Sugino waved goodbye.

"Yep. See you tomorrow!" she said back, lightly waving them goodbye and a polite smile.

"Hey, look! It's Sakurano!" a certain, annoying voice announced in the background. It made her face change into a stoic frown immediately and red slowly turning into a deeper shade similar to blood instead of a gentle coral red and narrowing dangerously. Even her hair, despite the lighting, seems to appear darker. "She's completely gotten used to Class E, though. Right as home in End Class."

"Barf. She'll never make it back to Class A like that. There's really no coming back now." His also ugly partner added.

Youko tightened her grip of her clenched fist, trying to mute out the voices around her.

"Plus, Akabane's back in Class E now that his suspension's over!" that had caused her to flinch.

"That's the pits! I would seriously rather die than wind up there."

Sudden a sound of shattering glass made her turn her back, just to widen her eyes at her hero. "Karma…" her previously bottled up emotions were soon forgotten at his presence.

"Eh~? So you'd rather die?" he repeated, threateningly holding up the broken half of the bottle where the spikes her at, at them. "Then how about dying right now?" he offered with a devilish smile and narrowed eyes that were showing a small flame of anger.

"A-Akabane!" and they fled in terror.

"Ha-ha! Like I'd really kill you guys." He threw the half broken bottle off to the side. "With such great toys to play with, who wants another suspension?" he says walking up to the silent girl. He stopped right in front of her and pulled her close to his chest. To a passersby it would most likely think that they were close couples from the act of intimacy but they didn't seem to care.

"Karma…" she said his name once more, in a voice very close to a whisper with a neutral face but an evidently faint blush stained her cheeks.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" his face was replaced by a more serious one with a worried voice.

She pulled away from him with one hand gently pushing her up, which he didn't stop her do, and shook her head. "No. I'm fine."

After a few more long seconds of him staring down on her for any signed of injuries, he switched back into his normal attitude and a reserved, warm smile that promised mischief. "By the way, Youko, there's something I'd like to ask you. Do you know Koro-sensei pretty well?" he asked, sliding his pass into the machine.

"Well, kind of. I have read Nagisa's notes once or twice before."

"Do you think he'd get angry if I called him an octopus or something like that?"

"An octopus?" she questions. "Hmm…It'd be more like the opposite. He draws himself as an octopus, and it seems to he uses an octopus as his player character in games too. And there was this one time not too long ago, he dug a hole in the sandbox and said _'Octopus trap.'_…as a one-line gag. I'd say the octopus thing is somewhat of a trademark for him."

"Hmm…That gives me another idea." He chuckled a bit.

She eyed him a for a while before saying, "Karma, what are you up to now?" so far, she only knew it was going to be about an octopus.

"I'm happy, is all." He told her, then turning to face her. "I was wondering what I'd do if he were just some monster, but turns out he's an actual teacher." A honk echoed through the station and then came the train passing by, sending a gust of wind to flutter his hair and jacket in its direction. The light was momentarily blocked, making Karma look more sinister than normal. "And I'll be able to kill a proper teacher…I mean, since the last one went and died of his own accord." He said as a look of madness flashed onto him. He smiled brightly with bloodlust, excited to finally be able to kill a teacher.

Youko watched him with genuine worried eyes. _'Karma…you're still thinking about _that_ – aren't you?'_

She walked forward and tugged on him sleeve whish had shattered his concentrated bloodlust…for now… "Let's go home." She finally said.

Karma could see her wariness in her coral eyes so he decided to put it at rest for her sake. He nodded and grabbed onto her hand, leading her back home. Along the way, they stopped at the local grocery market.

* * *

The next day…

'_I knew I shouldn't have bought that octopus for him. This has Karma's work all over it.' _Youko reprimanded herself as she sat in her desk, one eye twitching a bit.

"Good morning." Koro-sensei walked in the classroom like always and notices how everyone was so rigid and silent with the exceptions of the culprit and his childhood best friend. "…Hmm? What's the matter, everyone?"

And that was when he saw it.

On his desk was a dead octopus that she had bought for Karma yesterday on the way home, stabbed and dead.

"Whoops! My bad! I mistook it for you and ended up killing it instead." The culprit – Karma – declared. "I'll throw it away so bring it here."

The teacher gave a low sigh and took the dead animal with his tentacle and coming over. But then he stopped halfway, vanishing in thin air and back, carrying along with him was a giant missile still in its firing mode as the flames on one end were still active.

"Allow me to show you, Karma-kun. The power of these drill tentacles and the heat of this missile snatched from the self-defense force." He told him while carrying other things in his tentacles.

'_Tempura bits. Flour. Sauce. Bonito Flakes. Wait! Aren't these the ingredients for takoyaki?' _she thought recalling the recipe in one of her recipe books.

He then turned up the heat – literally – as he cooked the raw octopus, with the cooking components, his drills, and using the flames coming from the missile to cook.

"Sensei never lets an assassin go home bored." He declared in his more serious voice.

A random takoyaki appeared in Karma's mouth which he quickly spitted out. "Augh!"

"That complexion comes from not having eaten breakfast, doesn't it?" Koro-sensei said holding up a tray of takoyaki. "I whipped these takoyaki at Mach speed. If you eat this, you'll come closer to being a healthy child. Open wide!" Karma covered his mouth using his wrist to get rid of the lingering sauce. "You know Karma-kun. I am a teacher who performs maintenance and improvements. On the rusted blade, dull blades of assassins, for example. You should come at me each day with a serious intent to kill. And each time, I _will_ improve you." He vowed rather dramatically. "By the end of the day, I _will_ polish your body and spirit until they shine."

**1****st**** Period: Mathematics**

As Koro-sensei was explaining how to work an equation, Youko, who sat directly next to Karma, saw him taking out a gun from his jacket. Of course a yellow tentacle flashed by and took it away.

"Oh, Karma-kun? The span between drawing your gun and firing is much too slow, I'm afraid." He held up the gun. "And since I had plenty of time," he pulled out some nail polishing tools, "I gave you a little nail art."

And true to that statement, Karma's nails were cutely decorated with takoyaki and one stray, red octopus.

At the end of the period, Youko helped Karma clean off the nail polish.

**4****th**** Period: Home Economics**

The class was learning how to make soup. Youko wore her mint green apron over her school uniform to avoid staining.

"Is your group finished Fuwa-san?" asked Koro-sensei in an olden days housewife cleaning outfit.

"Mmm, I'm not sure…it has this kind of sharp tang to it." She said.

_Fuwa Yuzuki has short purple hair styled in a bob with straight bangs and paler purple eyes. She is an imaginative and enthusiastic person as well as a heavy manga fan._

"Let me try."

"Huh. Then how about remaking it." Karma barged in. "Toss the batch out, and-" he slammed his fist on the pot's handle and swiftly swiped with a hidden knife.

"You forgot your apron, Karma-kun." The redhead suddenly had on a pink, girly apron with ruffles and a big deeper pink heart in the middle as well as a matching magenta bandana. Youko took the liberty of snapping a photo on her phone when everyone wasn't looking and silently put it away. "Don't worry about the soup. I sucked it all in midair with a dropper." He said, holding the pot up. "I also took the opportunity to add sugar."

"Ah! Now it's mild!" Fuwa tasted.

'_Adorable~'_ Youko couldn't help to think that when she saw Karma in the apron but wouldn't dare show it on her face. _'I regret nothing!'_

Karma ripped off the bandana with an embarrassed blush.

**5****th**** Period: Japanese**

"'It was an ideal spot for the red frog.'" Koro-sensei read aloud.

Youko took a glance at Karma._ 'Koro-sensei has tons of weaknesses. He blunders often and when confused his reaction speed falls to ordinary level…However, no matter how good Karma may be at surprise attacks, with Koro-sensei on especially high alert, this assassination is like an impossibly tough video game.'_

"'…And as I was thinking that…'" Karma was about to draw his blade until a tentacle poked him on the forehead. "'…the red frog failed and fell back once again. Soon, I began to grow tired of watching him. I picked up a few stones from the road…'" the teacher continued reading the passage while doing his hair this time.

* * *

It was the end of school. The skies were cloudy, gray even. It was also pretty windy too.

Youko walked over to where Karma was. He sat on edge of the hanging tree that was barely hanging there. She envied him sometimes. Karma would never let her do that, in worry of her safety, like an overprotective brother. Right now though, he was extremely frustrated. Enough for him to be biting his fingernail in irritation.

She hesitated to speak at first. "Karma…Don't be impatient and we'll kill him together. Once Koro-sensei has his eye on you, you can't kill him by yourself, no matter the method. He's not like other teachers."

"Teachers, eh."

"**Akabane! You are in the right!" a teacher walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "You're quarrelsome and plenty of your conduct is problematic, but so long as you are in the right, sensei will always be on your side!"**

"No way. _I_ want to kill him. Nothing pisses me off more than him dying in some random place." He told her, not even glancing to see how worried she was.

"…"

"Now then Karma-kun. Today, I certainly provided you with lots of improvements. You can still come to kill me, you know?" Koro-sensei remarked, his head striped with green. "I will polish you until you shine even brighter."

Karma smirked, standing up on the branch now. "I'd like to confirm it, but Koro-sensei…you're a teacher, right?" he questions. "So would a teacher like you put his line on the line to protect his student's."

'_Karma…what are you doing?'_

"Of course. I am a teacher, after all."

'_Don't tell me…'_

He took out the gun hidden in his jacket once more, pointing it at Koro-sensei. "I see that's good. In that case I can kill you." And then, he jumped. _'Sorry Youko…but this is goodbye.'_ – "For sure."

"KARMA!" she yelled.

'_If you come to save me, then I'll shoot and kill you before you can save me. If you let me die without helping, then your existence as a teacher will be destroyed!'_ he mentally laughed at his success. _'Oh, man! Everything's flashy before my eyes!'_

"**Are you alright, senpai? 3-E…you mean **_**that**_** E Class? How awful, something like **_**that**_** deciding your fate. Hmm? I'm in the right here. What's wrong with a student who was being bullied."**

"**No, Akabane. No matter how you look at it, you are in the wrong." The teacher said.**

_**Eh?**_

"**There's something wrong with your head! To go and give the third year honor student such serious wounds!" he continued. The student had bandages wrapping his head, an arm slung by thicker wraps, and a broken leg at that.**

_**Eh? Hold on a second, sensei.**_

"**You sided with Class E and injured someone who has a bright future."**

_**You said you'd be on my side…**_

"**If this influences the results of his entrance exam, I'll be held responsible."**

_**Then you end up saying something like that.**_

**One by one, pieces of his face fell… "The only thing right about you were your good grades." …Another piece fell… "That's why I always stood up for you, but it's a different story if you're going to damage my reputation." …and another… "I requested you to be switched to another class. Congratulations, Akabane-kun. Starting your third year, you will also attend Class E." …until it was nothing but bones. The conversation ended when Karma through the nearby fire extinguisher at his.**

_**For him to be dead even though he was still alive…at that moment, I understood. If I had lost hope in him…to me, it was the same as being dead.**_

'_Koro-sensei! You will die by my hands! Now which 'death' will you choose?!'_

"**Karma, you don't look so good. Are you feeling okay?" a voice range through his head.**

…It was Youko…

**Karma exited the building rather angrily. He looked up to see his childhood friend and forever classmate standing by the school entrance, waiting for him. The sun was beginning to set yet she was still there, standing patiently for him to come out. Upon her relaxing presence, his eyes soften and smiled as if though the scene had never happened at all. This always happened when the two were alone with each other. They just seem to be in a little space where no one could bother them.**

**He walked by her, Youko instinctively following him.**

"**Did something happen? You looked all gloomy when you came out." She asked as they laced their fingers together while walking side by side.**

"**Hmm? Oh, I just got in trouble by the teacher. I'll be sent to Class E in my third year because of that now." He casually dismissed it.**

"**Eh!" she turned to him with wide red eyes that matched with the orange sky above them. "But didn't you save someone from being bullied?" she asked. Youko knew of this not because he told her but because she was present at that time – not that the teacher knows or else she would've been accountable for not stopping him. The thought of her being blamed for something that was his fault made his blood boil.**

"**Well the teacher thought it was wrong to be saving someone from Class E."**

"**If you're going to Class E, then I'll follow you." She nonchalantly decided.**

**He paused.**

**She look at him with her face wondering why he'd stop.**

"**Don't." he simply said. "Stay in the main building. I don't want to drag you down with me."**

"**Karma…"**

**And then when he had first arrived at Class E's classroom, she was there as well.**

'_That's right…' _he realized._ 'Youko was always there…she was the only one…that had never left my side ever since…Youko!'_

A big force of wind blew past him and before he could react, he was stuck in a thick yellow web made by his target.

'_Koro-sensei?'_

"Karma-kun, the deliberation you put into this assassination was magnificent." Koro-sensei complimented, sticking his head out from one of the holes of the web. "If I had rescued you at the speed of sound, your body wouldn't have been able to withstand it. On the other hand, if I took my time saving you, I would've been shot in the interim." Karma tried to lift his arm up but it remained stuck there along with his whole body. "So, I decided using a bit of stickiness."

'_Dammit, these tentacles can do anything!' _his resisting stopped when a small drop of water fell on the side of his cheek. _'Youko…'_

"Like this, you can't shoot me. Nurafufufufufufu." He laughed, "Ah, by the way. For me, the option to abandon you doesn't exist. Believe in that the next time you jump to your death."

'_That's no good. I'm not dead, and I couldn't kill him. Not even his existence as a teacher.'_

"Also, don't you have a promise to uphold with Sakurano-san?" he added, surprising Karma. Only the two of them knew about their promise.

The human of the two dryly chuckled, "She's going to kill me isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so…" the teacher solemnly confirmed. "Not even I can save you from the terror called 'a childhood friend.'"

When they got back, Karma had mentally prepared himself for a slapping when he noticed that the bottom of her eyes were a bit red. _'She must've been crying. Oh boy, this is going to get ugly.' _Even his genius mind couldn't get him out of this one…

She softly sniffed as she was still sitting on the ground. "Karma, you idiot. You acted so recklessly without batting an eyelash. When did I give you permission to die on me like that?"

Karma, being the big gentlemen that he is (the irony…) knelt down and gentle patted her head in attempts to calm her down. "Sorry Youko. I was too caught up on killing him that I accidently forgot about you feelings." He said before sitting down with her. "I figured that just now would be the best time to kill him, but I guess I'll quietly rework my plan for a while. I promised I won't risk my life to kill okay?"

"What's this? Have you already run out of ideas already?" Koro-sensei spoke up. "I still have lots of maintenance implements for retaliatory purposes, though. You are unexpectedly an easy opponent." He mocked.

'_Oh, I'm feeling murderous alright.'_ Karma thought in his head in irritation. _'But somehow, it's different from earlier.'_

He got up and swiped his thumb horizontally across his neck. "I'm going to kill you. Maybe even tomorrow."

"A healthy and refreshing killing intent. It seems improvements are no longer necessary." Koro-sensei grinned.

"Let's head home, Youko." Said Karma, helping her up and awkwardly enough, holding a coin purse in his hand. "We'll get something to eat on the way."

"Wait! Isn't that my change purse?!" Koro-sensei shouted in realization.

'_So it was yours…'_

"Like I said~. You shouldn't leave things defenseless in the faculty room." Was Karma's excuse for the second time.

Youko smiled and eventually giggled at the comedy show being displayed in front of her.

"Return it!"

"Sure~" and so Karma tossed him the wallet.

"But there's nothing inside!"

"There wasn't much in there to begin with. Call it a donation."

"Nyuuaa! You delinquent philanthropist!"

* * *

Karma and Youko silently went home after that with Karma holding onto her hand like when they were children, it was often a habit for them to do so which always made people think they were couples. Well…the air of familiarity didn't really help with it either.

"I still haven't forgiven you just yet, Karma."

He flinched, hoping she would've forgotten by the time he got home.

He sighed in defeat. "So what will my punishment be, princess?"

She ignored his little nickname for now and began hopping away from him until there was at least four meter distance apart from them. She pulled out her phone and pecked it with a kiss before giving him a sly look. Apparently, their roles were switched for this one. "I'll be uploading that _embarrassing_ picture I took of you in Home Economics into to my laptop!" she told him and skipped away.

Karma stood there, processing what she had said. A random crow flew above. "EHHH! Youko Sakurano! Come back here! I demand you to delete that!" he broke into a run when it finally clicked.

"I don't want to~" she childishly shouted behind her, sprinting away from him and giggling along the way home.

_'It was _so_ worth it.'_

* * *

**Okay, I'd be lying if I said I didn't come up with this part on the spot. It was just so hilarious, I just couldn't _not_ put it in there. After finishing the chapter, I've been noticing that Karma has been wasting a lot of food lately. First a fresh octopus, then the takoyaki, gelato, a pot of soup. Yeah, a lot of food...**

**Happy spring break unless you're still in school that is but whatever! Now that Karma has finally appeared the real fun begins! Yay!**


	5. Toxin Time

**Hey guys! Okay, before you start to try and assassinate me instead for making you wait for pretty much a month for this chapter I do have a reason for this. First of all, as I was starting this chapter, my computer shut down for reasons I do not know of. Coming up with the conclusion that it was most likely broken, my dad bought me a new laptop. I researched on good laptops (no it is not want a Chromebook) for about two weeks and another week for it to be shipped to my house. In the meantime, I've corrected a few of the error mistakes in the previous chapters.**

**The data for the chapter was deleted due to the malfunctioning computer, I had to start from scratch...and yes I got lazy along the way. Lately, my interest in Fanfiction shifted to Japanese horror games since I didn't have any anime to watch as of late, so I also went for manga (Akagami no Shirayukihime was the one I was reading and just finished) but it was mainly focused on the horror games.**

**I'm really itching to start a new story. It's definitely going to be an OC Fanfiction, me and Ellen's specialty. The story isn't' going to another Assassination Classroom or I would've given up on both of the stories already because first of all, I have a low attention span for most things and secondly, I would die due to having to rewrite the same crap while altering some of its content, which I do too much already. Whether or not I write another story is depending if I can come up with a solid script.**

**Thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy. Please comment on the reviews to notify me, as the author, of the chapter's quality.**

**As a side note, as some of you readers may or may not have realized but I tend to sprinkle bits and pieces of backstory in several of the chapters. I like to call them Fragments of Memories. An apology gift for making you wait for so long, although this will most likely happen more in the future, I shall answer one of the biggest questions that most of you want to know by now.**

* * *

**Chapter V: Toxin Time**

Yet another day of school and prep for an assassination. Three students, specifically Maehara, Taiga, and Mimura were by the door waiting for their prey to open the door. The class's representatives; Isogai and Megu were helping Koro-sensei out with carrying the lab equipment. If you haven't noticed it yet, it was science period for E Class right now. Everyone had organized their desks into groups.

Youko was watching the soon-to-be assassination attempt taking place until a meek voice came from behind her. "U-um." She turned around to see that it was Okuda Manami. "S-Sakurano-chan, can I sit with you for l-lab? If that's alright with y-you." She asked, stuttering every once in a while.

_Okuda Manami has black hair styled in twin braids that reach just below her shoulders and lavender eyes with glasses over them, along with a petite build giving her a more fragile outlook. She is shy and introvert with poor language skills causing her to stutter every now and then as well as being straightforward. Despite that, she is most likely the top student in Class E when it comes to science. Youko views her as a cute little sister because whenever there was something she didn't understand, Youko was the one to help her._

The taller girl smiled back at her. "Of course, Manami-chan. And you don't have to speak to me so formally you know."

"S-sorry!" Okuda shyly said, head facing downwards.

The blue-haired girl patted her head lightly to reassure her. "You're so adorable sometimes~" this made her blush with embarrassment more. "I can always count on you when it comes to science."

True to that, science – more specifically Chemistry – was Youko's worst subject despite her good grades. It was because there were too many chemicals and remembering all of their reactions and matching which equations with a certain formula to use gave her a headache.

"Eeh~?" a familiar voice rang. Youko turned to see it belonged to Karma who came to her. "Then can I sit with you too?"

The blunette gently smiled at him and nodded her head.

The door then slid open, revealing Koro-sensei. The students attempting to stab him took action swiping around the classroom with Koro-sensei at Mach 20, simultaneously avoiding them while delicately setting up the lab equipment on each of everyone's desks.

It took only a single minute for the alien to set up the lab equipment and when he was done, the three boys were already tired, leaning on each other's backs to hold them up.

"He actually finished prepping while dodging three knives at once…"

"Maehara, are you alright?" Isogai asked worriedly to his friend who looked like he was about to pass out soon.

"Y-yeah." The person in question panted.

"You know a sneak attack _that_ simple just isn't gonna cut it." Karma, who in front of her commented on the results.

The bell rang symbolized the start of the period.

"All right! Let's begin our lesson!" Koro-sensei announced.

Youko glanced at the girl sitting right next to her. _'Hmm? Manami-chan looks a bit troubled.'_

* * *

"The experiment to extract food coloring from candy is now over! I will collect the remaining snacks." Without further ado, Koro-sensei launched himself all over the classroom and back to his teacher stand in a blink of an eye, greedily defending the snacks that he had robbed from the students and hid the stash somewhere else at Mach 20.

"We're the ones who bought those, you know!"

"It's not payday yet, so he's stocking up on snacks during class." Maehara muttered in annoyance Students were either looking at their teacher with faces of exasperation or shouting protests at him.

"Why is a super-organism that can destroy the Earth living on paycheck to paycheck?" Megu wondered aloud.

'_That was my strawberry Pocky, dammit!'_ a certain blue-headed female individual mentally shouted in her mind while holding a single stick of her snack near her mouth. Youko's negative thought paused when her partner, Manami stood up and walked towards Koro-sensei. All eyes were on her._ 'Wait...what's that behind her back?'_

"U-umm...Sensei?" she said while the rest of the people in the classroom were in the middle of cleaning up.

"Can, I help you, Okuda-san?" he asked.

"Umm!" she held out her hands that were holding onto three different beakers. "These contain poison! Please drink them!"

The blunt assassination attempt made some fall off their chairs and others sweatdropped. "Now that's straightforward." someone commented.

'_Drink a bottle of poison?!'_ Youko dared to think.

"I guess that's too much to ask?" Okuda began doubting herself.

"My...Okuda-san, this is certainly an honest assassination attempt." Koro-sensei said, still a bit bewildered.

"W-Well, umm…" she tried to come up with words. "I-I'm not good at surprise attacks like everyone else...But chemistry is my strong point, so I made this with all my heart and soul!"

"Heart and soul?"

"O-Okuda…" Sugino stuttered at her bluntness. "No one would be dumb enough to drink it just like that."

"My goodness, down the hatch then." unexpectedly, Koro-sensei took a vial and threw the contents into the big mouth of his. Everyone was shocked at his action. Not long after digestion, he began to tremble in what seems to be like pain. The class watched in anticipation and bated breaths. Karma covered Youko with an arm in case of any possible threats and the latter hid behind him, keenly observing this.

…

…

He grew horns…

After the long, anxious wait...Koro-sensei grew horns and his head turned pale blue.

'_Some sort of horns popped out...' _a random student thought.

"This tastes like sodium hydroxide." the weird headed Koro-sensei announced. "It is harmful to humans but it is ineffective against me." now he took the next beaker. "There are still two left, right. Well then…" he drank the next poison.

…

…

Now his head had wings and his face colored mint green…

'_His appearance has become pointlessly extravagant.'_ Youko ill-humoredly though. She gently pushed Karma's arm down, now expecting that none of the poisons will work and will make him look more...abnormal…

"This tastes like thiamine acetate." Koro-sensei confirmed again, "Now for the last one." and done it went.

The savage aura came back once more.

'_What's going to happen? What's the last one going to do?'_ was everyone's thought.

…

…

Blank...and so the colorless face.

"His face turned blank." a girl stated the obvious.

"His changed are just too unpredictable!" Isogai voiced out his thoughts.

"It doesn't get any blanker than that!"

'_A straight face...I can't figure out the laws governing those transformations at all...' _the girl pinch the bridge of her nose to calm down. She could definitely feel that headache now. "Someone shoot me already…" she muttered as her childhood best friend tried to calm her down by rubbing her head out of habit. Even he was disturbed by the current event but it didn't show on his face.

"Aqua regia, hmm. Every one of them changes my appearance to a certain extent." Koro-sensei said in a meek voice.

"...Yes…" Okuda confirmed dejectedly. This was a big hit for Okuda since science was the one thing she excelled at the most. Combine with the fact that poison didn't work on the yellow, oversized octopus and her desire to be of use to others, you get a depressed Okuda Minami.

"Your expression is so tiny, sensei!" a student commented.

"He looks like an emoticon!" another said.

"Even if you hate me, please don't come to hate assassination." he randomly remarked in a tiny voice with a squeaky tone to it.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT ALL OF A SUDDEN?!" The class howled.

"That aside, Okuda-san," he nonchalantly pushed the subject aside and faced the petite girl. His face and voice were back to normal now seeing as of how the effects have worn off. "I cannot overlook the safety concerns of a student creating poisons on her own. It's not safe." he lightly chided.

"...Yes, I'm very sorry." she apologized.

"But…if you have time after school, let's do lab research _together _on a poison that can kill me." the teacher offered. Manami accepted the invitation almost immediately with a brimming grin.

Kayano said dryly. "Making poison together _with _the target, huh?"

"Let's ask about the results later." Nagisa added, sweat dropping.

* * *

It was nighttime. Within the Sakurano household, Youko laid on her futon, unable to sleep peacefully as she kept staring at the ceiling of her room._ 'Why do I get the feeling something big is going to happen tomorrow?' _she sighed. "What a stupid question. This is Class E for god sake. Any abnormal thing would be considered common for us in that classroom." she murmured under her breath.

She shifted positions and rolled around a bit, careful to not make any sound. Her eyes landed on a framed picture on her nearby drawer.

It was fairly old picture of her and Karma when they were seven. The background depicted of a serene beach with a few dark rocks behind them along with a palm tree. The younger version of Karma in the picture had a hand in his pocket with a composed grin very similar to how he is today. A girl with short ocean blue hair and wore a simple white dress. The little girl smiled shyly in the picture next to the red-haired boy.

Youko stared at the picture until she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Youko came to school, she saw Kayano, Nagisa, Sugino, and Minami talking to each other.

"So then...he told you to make this?" Kayano asked, leaning in towards the large beaker but careful enough not to accidentally inhale anything toxic or break it. The poison was reddish in color in a large container.

"Yes!" Okuda said cheerfully. "And that theoretically, this should give the best results."

"He even put the proper storage methods for poison in this manga." Nagisa reluctantly added. "Koro-sensei's just as courteous as always."

"A poison that'll kill him?" Sugino chided. "What is he thinking?"

Okuda smiled with pride. "I'm sure it's his way of encouraging me!" she believed. "I think he wants me to hone my strengths, even if I'm not good with words!"

Youko came from behind her and gently patted her on the head causing her to flinch in surprise a little, "I'm sure you did a good job. You _are _the best when it comes to chemistry in this class." she praised before letting out a tired yawn. A small, not too noticeable, fringe of hair popped up which she patted it down.

"Yes!"

"Hey Youko, you look a bit pale today. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Nagisa asked, slightly worried of the girl's health. She looked like she could fall asleep any moment if left alone for a short period of time. The feminine-looking boy dared to think, _'Karma-kun will definitely get angry if he finds out that she caught a fever…'_ Even though Karma is normally a calm and collected person, Nagisa knew that if it involved Youko's wellbeing, he would snap.

"Hmm?" was her intelligent reply, "Oh...sorry, I'm just sleepy is all. I just couldn't fall asleep last night."

"That's a relief, at first I thought you had a fever." said Kayano.

"Okay everyone! Please be seated!" came in the large, alien octopus teacher.

"Ah! there he is. Are you going to give it to him?" Kayano pointed out.

"Sensei!" Minami ran up to him and held out the bottle. "I brought it."

"Oh, well done!" he praised, gripping the handle with a tentacle. "Then I'll drink it right away." the class watched in fascination as he poured the entire containment into his large mouth.

Karma, who sat right besides her leaned towards her and whispered, "Hey, Youko. Do you think that it'll work?" he questions.

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No. I don't Koro-sensei would easily tell him the secret to killing him with just mere poison. That would be suicidal and impossibly easy. Manami is being far too naive." she analyzed with a more professional voice.

"Hmm~" he mused. "I was thinking of the same. It looks like that sharp mind of yours hasn't been rusting as of late."

Youko pouted at his tease. "Gee thanks."

"You're welcome." he shrugged off. "I wonder what's going to happen this time."

When Koro-sensei finished drinking the red liquid, he had an impulse and began laughing demonically. His body outlined with a menacing red glow with veins popping. "Thank you Okuda-san. Thanks to your medicine, I can advance to a new level."

"What...do you mean?"

'_Wait...medicine?!' _Youko realized the strange wording of his amongst the chaos. The scene is starting to remind her of when the teacher turned pitch black but on a lower level of panic.

A huge, bright light covered the class as they covered their eyes from the rays.

"Phew…" a big lump of what looks like mercury sat on the teacher's desk.

"HE MELTED?!" the classes – minus a still half asleep Youko – were gaping with mouths wide enough to touch the floor.

"I actually had you make a tonic that would stimulate my cells and enhance my fluidity." he moved around at high speed and peaked out from Megu's desk drawer. "As a liquid, I can now fit into the tightest of spaces."

"Um, why are you in there?" the owner of the seat wondered in slight disgust.

"Furthermore, my speed is unchanged!" to prove his point, flung himself across the classroom still at his Mach 20. "Go ahead! Try and kill me!"

"Wait a– No way, this is absolutely impossible! We can't get a lock on you if you're slipping into the floor and ceiling!" Students were able to pull their guns out try fruitlessly to shoot him while most of the others were ducking for cover.

"This is one messed up teacher!"

"What _was _that poison, Okuda-san?" Kayano asked in the middle of the storm.

"Y-you tricked me, Koro-sensei!" she accused at the teacher that stuck himself on the corner of the room and reappeared with his signature smirk.

"Having a verbal aptitude to deceive others is a vital part of assassination, Okuda-san." Okuda and Nagisa were confused by his words. "No matter how potent the poison you've created... if you hand it over with naive honesty, then just like this time, your target will take advantage of you and that will be the end of you." he faced the still sleepy girl, "Youko-san, if you were going to give me poison, how would you do it?"

"Huh? Hmm…" she racked her brain to think of a scenario. "I'd mix the poison into a sweet drink that you'd like and give it to you, saying it's handmade… something like that, I guess…"

"That's right. To deceive someone, you must understand your opponent and communicate with them creatively. Language is the key to skillfully deliver poison." he stated. It was also the element that Okuda had been lacking. Your scientific talent will someday be useful to everyone. So, to explain things clearly too many people as possible...I hope you'll continue to develop the language skills to poison someone."

The girl widened her eyes, now realizing the value of language skills. "I-I will!"

Karma chuckled from his seat, "Ahaha~ That was definitely the problem with the previous attempt~"

"But at least she's learned her lesson now, right?" a heavy weight pressed on his back and two slim arms lightly wrapped around his body. He glanced to the side to see it was a very sleepy Youko who was fighting the drowsiness that was overcoming her. "I'll take you home straight away after school so you can rest so just manage for until then, okay?" he whispered so that only she could hear it.

Youko put some effort to stand up and nodded, rubbing her eyes to get rid of some of the drowsiness.

She focused her attention on Okuda, who was now smiling.

'_Even a student brandishing a powerful poison is a powerless, regular student in the face of Koro-sensei. I guess our teache_r'_s life is still a distant dream for us all.'_

* * *

Once the last bell rang, Karma immediately took Youko home as the girl looks like she could pass out any minute.

He laid her already sleeping body on the futon and covered her with the blanket. Her sleeping face turned into a relaxed smile at his action. He smiled in return.

Karma was about to leave until a picture caught his eyes. "Hmm~ so she still has this…" a nostalgic smile crept on his face as he took a closer look at the photo. He pulled out a copy of it from the pocket of his pants. It was an exact replica of it. "I guess I should leave now. Sweet dreams, Youko." and then he closed the sliding doors.

* * *

_The waves crashed amongst the black rocks of the further end of the beach. Not many came to the beach here and she often sneaked out of the house just to come here. Today, it was early morning with faint morning fist scattered across the ground and the sun just barely rising above the horizon. The morning air made the water cool and relaxing. _

_And now...she stood face to face with a boy about her age but almost an inch taller than her. He wore casual clothes like an ordinary boy with his hands in his pocket, looking at her with a nonchalant smile that could've easily been mistaken for an innocent child's. He had bright red hair that stood out from the setting and sharp, pale gold eyes._

_Then, there was Youko. Her blue hair was just above her shoulders with two star-shade hair bobby pins parting her bangs to the left. She wore a simple, white dress and a matching hat with a wide brim and tied around it was a light pink ribbon. She went barefoot on the pale sand floor that was ankle deep in the tides waves. Her body blended in too well with the background that it was like the sea had given birth to her._

"_Who might you be?" the mysterious boy asked._

"_... Sakurano Youko…" she shyly answered. "And you are?"_

_He gave her a boyish grin, "Akabane Karma, but most people call me by my first name." A faint shout resounded from across the other side of the beach. "Ah! Sorry, gotta go! Mom's calling. Bye!" the boy waved goodbye at the enigmatic girl that he recently just met as he took off._

_Youko watched the red-headed boy dash off and his back gradually being eaten by the dim fog. "What a strange boy…" she thought._

_A strong gust of wind blew across the beach causing her dress and hair to flutter. Youko press her hat down so it wouldn't get blown away. And the wind sang, as if it were telling of their future that neither she nor it knew of._

_...For a week now, she came to the beach each day. Every time, the boy would be there as well. He told her that they were on vacation. They played together and slowly got to know one another. Youko, knowing the beach better than anyone, came up with ideas for their activities and Karma even taught her a few games that he knew._

_The two got along great. Karma's parents eventually found out about her existence and invited her with them sometimes and to show them around the place. Apparently, their house wasn't too far from here._

_Youko and Karma eventually became good friends and have been close to each other since...and there were none as happy as they._

_**One encounter, many meetings, and a growing blossom of friendship…**_

_**End**_

* * *

**Those of you who are only anime-viewers let me clarify some things for you: this chapter's content happens before Bitch-sensei appears in the manga. She'll make an appearance in the next chapter which I'm half dreading because I find that episode boring and is mainly focused on her and her plans than the students themselves so I'll be a bit difficult to squeeze as much focus on Youko.**

**Thanks for reading and please review (because it's seriously right below this message right now) if you can.**


	6. Grown-up Time

**Chapter VI: Grown-up Time**

_The time left until March, when Koro-sensei will blow up the Earth…is 11 months._

'_You have got to be kidding me…' _Youko swore that her left eye was twitching in annoyance.

In the front of the class, there were the two teachers and a female stranger. "Now, allow me to introduce your brand new temporary foreign language teacher." Karasuma said.

"My name is Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you, everyone!" The blonde woman introduced while affectionately cuddling up against their homeroom teacher. From what she had heard prior to this episode, it appears to be that Koro-sensei had rescued her from harassment when he was at the convenience store and the result was…_this_.

'…_She's a real babe.'_

'_Holy crap, those boobs…'_

'_Wait... Why's she all over him?'_

'_Who'd have thought you were a teacher here?'_

'_Pisses me off…'_

"The school's intention is to fully immerse the students in a foreign language." Karasuma sternly noted. "I assume there are no problems with her taking charge of half the English class?"

"…It just can't be helped then." Koro-sensei merely accepted.

Kayano leaned towards her blue-hair neighbor. "We've got us one heck of a teacher! Not only that, she seems to really have a thing for Koro-sensei." She whispered.

Nagisa could only agree with a nod. "Yeah. But I might get some assassination hints out of this. The octopus-styled monster Koro-sensei is at a loss despite being fawning over a human woman. For Koro-sensei, who always express himself though his facial colors…what sort of face does he have for bewilderment?"

As Koro-sensei turned his head and peaked at the clinging woman's chest, his head turned to lustrous bright pink and a perverted smile crept on his face.

'_That's just your run-of-the-mill lovesickness, isn't it?!'_ the class mentally shouted.

'Koro-sensei's Weak Point #5: Boobs'

"There's no mistaking that face." Kayano observed.

"Yeah…How human of him." Added Nagisa.

"Very…" Youko muttered in the back row, overhearing their conversation which wasn't difficult seeing as how that was what everyone else was thinking of.

"The more I look at you, the more I like what I see." Irina then proceeded on to the flattering stage. "Your beady eyes, like two diarrhea pills…your undefined joints… Why, you're positively captivating!" she complimented.

"My, how embarrassing!" his perverted grin grew from the flattery.

'_Don't let her trick you, Koro-sensei!'_ Hinata prayed inside her head.

'_No woman would find those things attractive!'_ Nakamura thought.

Nakamura Rio _has long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She is friendly, energetic, and a bit of a trickster. Nakamura's playful but has a bit of a dirty mind, though she can be rather intelligent. Her hobby is to poke fun of Nagisa's androgynous appearance much to the latter's displeasure._

The blue-haired girl continued to watch Irina from the back, thinking,_ 'We're not that dense. The fact that Koro-sensei is supposed to be a national secret, it's impossibly stupid of the government to be sending in a normal teacher here. Anyone coming to this class at this time has a fairly high probability of being no ordinary person. My guess is that Irina Jelavic is a pro assassin sent by the government to kill Koro-sensei. Judging by her acting, she should be skilled at infiltrating by disguising her identity and sweet talking her way through men.'_

* * *

"Alright, pass!"

"Okay, assassinate!" and Karma raised his gun and shot at Koro-sensei with big smile.

The students were outside playing soccer and killing the octopus at the same time with their BB pistols and knives until –

"Koro-sensei!" Irina called in her seductive tone as she delicately ran down the stairs in her heals. "Oh, Koro-sensei! I head from Karasuma-sensei that you're _suuuper_ fast on your feet. Is that true?" she seduced.

"Well, not that fast…" Koro-sensei says, trying to stay modest.

'_I bet he's thinking of dirty thoughts right now…' _Youko swore standing next to Karma with her pistol.

And true to that, the teacher was more focused on the women's breast…

"Could you do me a favor? I'd love to try some real Vietnamese coffee. Won't you bring me some while I'm teaching English?" she asked acting like a kind angel.

Koro-sensei turned pink once more and became all smut again. "Why, of course. I happen to know a great café in Vietnam." And off he went leaving the typical shockwave.

"Err…Irina…sensei?" Isogai tried to say. "Class is starting, so should we return to the classroom?"

That was when her act finally came to an end and she revealed the true devil in her personality. "Class?" she took out her lighter began smoking a white cigar. "…Oh, right. Just make it a study hall or something." The change in her tone of voice shocked the class. Though to the few who predicted this, the affect was lower on them. "Also, could you stop being so familiar with me and stop calling me by my first name?" she blew out a puff of smoke. "I have no intention of playing the part of the teacher, except for when I'm in front of the octopus so you are to call me Jelavic-oneesama."

Her sudden 180 change in attitude made it hard to start a conversation. Luckily, Youko quietly tugged on Karma's sleeve as a sign to say something. He seems to be the only person other than herself who wasn't as dazed as the rest. Besides, he does a good job breaking the ice.

"Karma?" she whispered to him.

"So what are you going to do now? Bitch-neesan?" her red-haired childhood friend asked with all intentions on miscalling her name was on purpose.

'_Why do I get the feeling that I was well aware of what he was going of say? Hmm…oh well. The name fits her anyways.' _The girl next to him awkwardly eyed away trying to not laugh at Karma's naming sense. She could swear she had heard a dog barking in the background when he said that.

(Bitch: a woman with an unpleasant personality; sexually lewd woman; female dog.)

"No nicknames!" Bitch-sensei scolded.

"You're an assassin, right?" Karma pressed on with his naturally laid-back boldness. "Will you really be able to take out that monster alone, when the class can't kill him through their combined efforts?"

Irina returned his question with an arrogant look. "Brat. Grown-ups have their own grown-up ways of doing things." She then turned to Nagisa. "You must be Nagisa Shiota." She asked at the perplexed boy and out of nowhere kissed him.

The class who watched this event had many different reactions. Most of the boys were looking at Nagisa with envy, the girls blushing, one Akabane Karma intrigued, and a Sakurano Youko pinching his ear as a method of scolding him with a light blush on her cheeks as she began worrying for the dear blue-head as he looked as good as dead after only a few seconds.

"Come to the staff room later. I want to hear the information you've gathered on him. Well…I have plenty of ways to make you talk, though." She let go of the mentally scared boy and her attention turned to the class. "The same goes for the rest of you. Those with useful information come and speak with me! I'll give you something good in return. I can even swap in a man for you girls. A professional's job lies in having both technique and personal connections. You brats should sit quietly on the sidelines and watch."

As she announced all that, three buff men came out of the mountain forest carrying large bags of luggage on them.

"Oh, and one more thing." Irina wanted to add as the man behind her gave her small pistol. "If you get in the way of mi assassination mission by even the slightest, I'll kill you." She ended menacingly.

'_With that, we knew at once she was the real deal: a professional killer. But…at the same time, most of the class sensed something else: we _hated_ her.'_

* * *

Bored as ever, Youko sat in her seat staring at her open and blank notebook wandering what to do to pass the time. While Koro-sensei was still out, the hussy, rotten witch that uses her magic to enchant others – or so Youko liked to see her as – was preparing a plan on her tablet. She began a creepy chuckle until Maehara called her the taboo name.

"C'mon, Bitch-neesan, teach us already!" the thought about being called a bitch stabbed her through the guts.

"Yeah, Bitch-neesan!" and there went another stab at her pride.

"I mean you are a teacher her, right, Bitch-neesan."

…And she snapped. "Quit your _bitch_ing!" she yelled in frustration and began lecturing them. "First of all, the actual pronunciation is different! You Japanese people just don't have any distinction between _B_ and _V_! I'll teach you the right was to pronounce V. First, bite down lightly on your lower lip. Go on!" And they did, "Good, you should spend the next hour quietly like this." She ordered which pissed the students off.

Youko yawned and proceeded to rest on her arms for the entire period. _'What a boring class.'_

* * *

It was shooting practice now with Karasuma, with the students dressed in their PE uniforms. Their attention was caught by the two individuals who happened to be Bitch-sensei and their homeroom teacher.

"Oi, oi, is this for real? Those two are shacking up at the storage shed." Mimura pointed out at their direction.

"Kind of a letdown," Sugaya remarked, "watching Koro-sensei fall for such an obvious ploy."

"Karasuma-sensei," Megu called out still tracking her eyes on the two figures away from them. "I don't think we'll ever warm up to her." She stated her complaint.

"Apologies. She's a pro here on government orders." He said sincerely. "Still…completing all her preparations in a single day proves that she's an assassin of the highest caliber."

"Even so, her efforts will prove to be fruitless…" Youko said in a low voice, but still loud enough for Karasuma's trained ears to hear.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" he questioned her sudden mention.

She flinched at the unwanted attention she was now getting as the class began to turn towards her to explain as they didn't get why she would say that.

Youko took a deep breath before she began to voice out her reasoning. "Well…it's only speculations, but…from what I can tell from my observation from the time that I met her to now, I can definitely conclude that she's prideful. That pride of hers will be the key to her downfall. I'm guessing that the government told her about the anti-Koro-sensei bullets, right?"

Karasuma nodded.

"It's highly likely that instead of using those, she switched them for live ammunition and real guns thinking _'There's nothing these bullets can't kill'._ I'm not sure whether or not lead bullets work on Koro-sensei but if they did, the government wouldn't need to develop the anti-bullets in the first place. For something that even the government can't get rid of, I doubt one woman – despite her capabilities – and her small group of assistants can even manage to harm him." Youko concluded her reasoning in a calm and more professional manner that you wouldn't see in an average junior high school girl. "But like I said, that's only my hypothesis so I am being bias."

Before anyone can add anything to her statement, the ringing thousands of bullets began to rain on them.

After a couple of seconds later, those on the field can hear Irina's scream.

"What now?"

"Gunshots, a scream…and now a slithery sound!"

There was another cry, causing the students to grow worried at the thoughts of what was going on in there.

"She's getting slithered but good!" said the class's biggest pervert.

"Let's go!" Maehara went, followed by Youko and the others.

When the group got to the front of the shed, the doors slid open and a pink-skinned octopus came out with his clothes covered in patches.

"Koro-sensei!" Nagisa shouted upon seeing him. "Wh-What happened in there?" he asked worriedly.

A creepy grin formed on his face that made Youko unconsciously hide behind her Nagisa. "I wish I could have enjoyed myself a little longer…but I'm really looking forward to our classes together. 6th period's quiz is going to be difficult you know." He said changing the subject, his skin turning back to bright yellow.

The boy nervously laughed, "Well, we'll do our best."

Just then, a figure walked out of the shed. It was the blonde chick but now wearing an old fashion PE uniform complete with bloomers, a red headband, hair tied into a ponytail, and even her first name on the shirt's chest.

"She's been cleaned up and put into an old-fashioned uniform!"

"Impossible…" she began to mutter in a trance, there was even a bit of drool coming out from the corner of her lips. "For all that to happen in a mere minute…the stiffness of my shoulders and back was loosened, I received oil, face and lymph node massages…I was forced to quickly change clothes...and on top of that…for those slippery tentacles to do such a thing…" before she could say anymore, she collapsed on the ground.

'_What sort of thing?!' _

"Koro-sensei, what did you do?" Youko asked with a face of exasperation and suspicion as she pointed to the limp body of her _supposed_ foreign language teacher that was still on the ground like a corpse. At the same time, while asking, she also didn't want to know.

He turned away, "Oh, you know, grown-ups need grown-up care." Was his pathetic attempt to avoid the question.

"That's the face of a guilty grown-up!" she shot back.

Moving on now, the group that came to check out the shed and what was making all the not-so-suspicious noises and their homeroom teacher walked back to the classroom.

"Back to the classroom, now."

"Yes, sir." The kids obediently replied in unison.

* * *

Abrupt tapping could be heard from the front of the classroom all the way to the room's rear. And why does Youko know that? Because here she was, listening to the irritated Irina trying to form another plan on her tablet while the rest of the class have to quietly sit and watch through her frustration.

"Dammit! Why doesn't this backwoods school have Wi-Fi?!" she slammed her fist onto the table out of impatience.

"You're trying awful hard, Bitch-neesan." Karma said out of the blue, arms crossing the back of his head in a casual way. "Your pride must be in tatters after that." He commented rubbing salt to the wounds, after hearing what had happened from a certain friend of his.

That had pissed her off even more.

"Sensei." Isogai called out hesitantly. "If you're not going to teach us, could you switch out with Koro-sensei? We've got entrance exams this year." He said, choosing his words carefully to not set off the already ticking bomb.

"Hmph!" she grunted setting down her tablet, "You want to be taught by that vicious creature? You think your exams compare at all to a planetary crisis? Must be nice to be a carefree kid! Moreover, the way I hear it, all of you in Class E…seems to be the misfit failures of the school. Even if you start studying now, it's meaningless." And she just had to press that button.

In the students, it was like something had snapped inside them and even the smallest thing will spark their hatred.

"I know! Here's what we'll do. Once I've successfully completed the assassination, I'll give you five million yen to divide amongst yourselves! That's far more than you'd gain from any pointless schoolwork! So just shut up and do as I…"

Having enough of the teacher's senseless bargaining, the blue-haired girl that was normally calm and patient like still water brewed into a raging storm. She swiftly picked up her eraser and threw it at the woman who stood all high and mighty like a tyrant in the front of the classroom. The eraser zipped past the heads of her peers and hit the board behind Bitch-sensei and landed on her table with a light thump.

"Get out." She stated, now standing with her arms crossed. A serious expression painted on her face showed her hostility.

Irina was taken back, eyes of resentment focused towards her before the class exploded into a frenzy. Students threw crushed wads of paper and easers at her.

"Get out, you fucking bitch!"

"Switch with Koro-sensei!"

"Wh-What's with that attitude? You want to die?!" she threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!"

Among the screaming, Kayano held up a sign say, '_No Big Boobs!'_ and yelled "Yeah, that's right. We don't need any huge boobs around here!"

'_That's what you're mad about?!'_ Nagisa thought.

* * *

Skipping out on the student's assassination activity, she was asked to bring Koro-sensei some books for him to get testing materials from. Walking to his lounge chair where he was coming up with problems, she could catch a glimpse of yellow hair. _'The bimbo? Wait, is that Karasuma-sensei?'_

While finishing up on one of the handmade tests, he sneezed and spilled his grape juice on it. Now he was left to weep at his hard work ruined by some purple stains and crumpled the paper away.

Youko was aware from the first time she took one of Koro-sensei's test, she noticed that each and every one of the student's tests was different from each other. Her test contained higher level Japanese and covered a bit of Japan's history that they hadn't learned from their textbook yet. Also a few chemistry questions that she absolutely dreaded.

"Chiba-kun can figure out special reasoning problems rather quickly. Nurfufufufu~ Let's try putting in some questions that are a little more advanced."

"Koro-sensei!" she called. "Here are the books for advanced mathematics and science. I'm guessing these are for Karma and Manami-chan?"

"Ah, Sakurano-san. Please just set them on the table there." She placed them on the table next to his chair. "Thank you, you're free to leave now." And so he went back to making tests.

She silently bowed and jogged back to the courts where her peers were playing assassination badminton at.

* * *

It was all chipper inside the classroom until the dreaded blonde came in.

Irina picked up the piece of chalk. Unlike the other days where she would just write the words _Study Hall_, this time it was different.

"You are incredible in bed! Repeat it!" she ordered in English. The students sat down, confused now. "Come on!" she said in Japanese this time.

"Y-You are incredible in bed…" the class repeated hesitantly, most were ignorant of the sentence's meaning.

"When I assassinated a VIP in America, I first used my charms to grow close to is bodyguard." She began telling them of her story. "That sentence is what he said to me. In Japanese," this time she said the sentence in Japanese for them to understand, "'You're great in the sack!'"

'_Just what are you making us junior high kids say?!'_ Youko wanted to shout.

"It's often said that the fastest way to learn another language is to get yourself a lover who speaks it. You want to understand your partner's feelings so you try your hardest to understand what they say. When it is necessary for my work…I learned new languages using this method. Therefore, my lessons will teach you how to sweet-talk foreigners. The basics of chummy chats, straight from a pro assassin: master them and they'll come in handy with a real live foreigner."

Nakamura and Okajima began to have weird thoughts when hearing that. _'Talking with foreigners…'_

"Learn what you'll need to study for entrance exams from that octopus. The only thing I can teach you is practical conversation skills. And if you _still_ don't think of me as a teacher, I'll give up on my assassination and leave." She announced as she began playing with her fingers. "Th-This way, there aren't any complaints, right? …Also, sorry for a bunch of things.

The class was silent, not knowing what to say now. All previous malice towards her was replaced with laughter as they began to laugh.

"What's with you being so timid? You were just threatening to kill us!" Karma recapped mockingly.

"She's totally a teacher now." Maehara commented.

"We can't really call her 'Bitch-neesan' anymore." Said Hinata.

Their new official teacher looked at them touched. "I really…got through to you all." She said, close to tears moved by their kindness…

"Now that I think about it, it _was_ pretty rude to refer to a teacher like that."

"Yeah. We need something else."

"How about 'Bitch-sensei'?" Youko proposed.

…and that touching feeling came to an end. Yeah, this was the class's (Youko's) idea as retribution for the horrible things she did. Besides the word fits her perfectly that it would be a waste _not_ to call her that.

"Err…how about we move away from the whole 'bitch' thing? I don't mind if you're informal and call me by my first name." she tried to convince them before she the name was forever stuck to her.

"But we kinda already settled on the 'bitch' part." Maehara stated. "that 'bitch' thing really isn't going away."

"Yeah. 'Bitch-sensei' fits you way better than 'Irina-sensei.'" Hinata added.

"Well, there you have it. And so, take good care of us, Bitch-sensei!"

"Let's get started, Bitch-sensei!"

With each call of her now permanent name, she grew angrier before her bottled rage exploded. "I _really_ hate you lot after all!"

Then came the chaos.

"Don't screw with! Bunch of rotten brats!"

Youko sighed but changed it into a smile as it was going to be another fun day in E-Class. _'I wonder if I was being too cold to her. Hmm…oh well.'_

* * *

**Okay, I've finished chapter six if you can't read roman numerals. Forgive me for the grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter, I was rushing a bit to finish this up. Awkwardly enough, I just had to post this on Memorial day. Just about another month before summer begins and I can lounge around as much as I want.**

**For those of you who don't know about me or at least about me as an author, this account is actually two separate entities. I'm Rhen the one who writes, edits, and posts the chapters. Ellen is the other half who comes up with the ideas and sorts them out. She's also in charge writing back to your comments and answering some your questions but not with the main story such as this one. If you have anything you want to know, just ask her and she'll try to answer them for you as long as its not in spoiler territory.**

**This chapter came out longer than I thought since it was an entire anime episode though I had to crop out some scenes.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**Favorite this story if you like it. Follow if you're more interested.**

**Ellen: "Please review, I like answering back to them and your comments can hopefully motivate Ellen to do some work. Bye~!"**


	7. Assembly Time

**It's miracle that I finished this in less than a week but then again, it's the possibly the shortest I've ever written.**

**Another thing is that Ellen came up with a lot of ideas for new stories (all OC) and we need some help on picking which one to write next. The options will be listed after the story.**

**Also we still don't know when we should write the 'Youko's Time' chapter. If you have any suggestions, leave them in the reviews and tell me the episode if you're only watching the anime or chapter if you've read the manga to avoid spoilers. I'm going through the events like in the manga unless that story takes up one whole episode like the Bitch-sensei's debut episode which is literally three chapters from the manga.**

**Apparently, we've got an official ship name from "****n1ghtdr34m3r" (sorry if I spelled that wrong) for the YoukoXKarma pairing - now being Youma/Yoma.**

**Kyoto Arc, the one where they went on a trip to Kyoto, will be coming up in...I believe another two chapters(?) or so. And I'm still deciding on whether or not I should write it as one long chapter or post two at once for it.**

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes that you might find in this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Assembly Time**

'_The school-wide assembly that takes place once a month.' _Youko sighed looking at all the students from the main building gather here at the gymnasium. _'For those of us in Class E…it's a depressing event.'_

* * *

**Prior…**

"Hurry! If we're late, who knows what they'll do to us this time!" Isogai said as he was leading the pack.

"Oh, yeah. Last time we had to clean out the main campus' flowerbeds." Hinata bitterly recalled.

Maehara followed the two from behind with his fingers laced together behind his head in a casual manner, "Man, that was rough. Their flowerbeds are way too huge."

"You slacked off the entire time!" Isogai chided.

The boy gave a hearty laugh, "Did I?"

"Urgh! Why are we the only ones who gotta put up with this?!" Hinata snapped, her cry echoed through the mountain they were hiking down from.

'_Because we're the E-Class…'_ Youko grimly answered the girl's question from further behind.

To keep the underachievers from affecting the rest of the student body, the E Class has its own special building, far away from the main campus. Normally, Class-E students aren't allowed to step foot on the main campus. The only exception is when they come down the mountain for school assemblies…on their lunch break, of course…

"Th-the bridge!"

"All right! Who told us this was a shortcut?!"

"Okajima!" Mimura cried out, extending his arm out in vain towards the boy being pulled further away by the harsh currents. Next to him, was a more or less half-dead Chiba.

"Are you okay?" Youko worriedly examined the boy, handing him her bottle of water.

To maintain discipline, the members of E-Class are required to line up in the gymnasium before all the other classes.

There was a shout coming from three of the girls, "Snakes!"

"Okajima!" they yelled at the male as he was taking the brunt of the attacks, the snakes were already winding around his body.

"These snakes aren't poisonous though…" Youko nonchalantly said in the background, playing with one the snakes that had coiled around her arm.

But Okajima couldn't hear because of his panicking and ran full force into Terasaka's group.

"Boulders!"

"O-Okajima!" and again with their cries. This time with the boy being followed by the large, tumbling rocks.

Up ahead was a larger group of students facing difficulties with, ahem, bees…

"Who prodded that beehive?!" Sugino yelled.

Only for them to be saved by the disaster magnet called… "O-Okajima!"

"He's…sure gone through a lot." Sugino noted with a sweatdrop coming down his face. "I hope he'll be okay…"

"Yeah." Nagisa agreed.

After facing most the hardship, they tired out and had to get on their knees to catch their breath.

"Oh man…Please, no more bees or anything else…" prayed Kayano.

"Luckily, Okajima took the brunt of it for us…" Sugino managed to say through his heavy panting.

"Are you all right?" Karasuma asked, not feeling a bit of fatigue since he was far more physically trained than they were. "There's no rush. We'll arrive with plenty of time at this pace." He announced, looking at his watch.

"Hold on!" a feminine voice rang from behind them. "You brats!"

'_Oh, it's Bitch-sensei…'_ the blue-haired girl thought, taking a sip of water from her bottle that she took along with her. She watched as the female assassin arrived to where they were after a long, hard sprint and became even more tired than the rest of them.

"No one told me about a class trip during lunch break…" she panted hard.

"Wow, you're a real mess, Bitch-sensei."

"It's extra-exhausting running in heels!" she retorted at the baseball lover.

"Karasuma-sensei," Nagisa called for his attention, "where's Koro-sensei?"

"We can't afford to have the other students see him, so he's been told to wait at the old campus." He answered.

* * *

"I'm an outcast, all alone…" He said with a white face as a little blue bird landed on the side of his head. "Shunned Sensei…"

* * *

"The main campus isn't far now. Let's go." Karasuma commanded.

"Okay…" the kids settled in unison.

When the class reached their goal, most of the students couldn't even bring themselves to stand up without difficulty so they sat, lay, or kneeled on the ground. The worst of them all was Okajima who had to take the full brute of the dangers.

"Th-That sucked…" he remarked in pain.

"We made it in time." Isogai stated.

"Somehow or another." His best friend commented on the side.

"Come on, guys!" the class representative called. "Let's hurry and line up!" They answered back with a weak agreement.

* * *

**Currently…**

As they got into their lines separated by gender, two annoying voices had to comment.

"Nagisa-kun~!" the boy in question turned to see two of the students from the main campus. "So glad you could make it!" one of them sarcastically congratulated. "It must be difficult to come all the way down here for this~" as he finished up his greetings, they laughed at them, followed by the rest of the student body.

To turn the tables on them, Youko decided to speak up for them. "Oh thank you but getting down from the mountain was a fairly easy task for us. We appreciate your concerns though." She countered, saying her lines with an almost genuine sounding sweet voice that had an undertone saying 'speak any more and I'll rip your tongues out and sow it back on again'.

Hearing this, the students began snickering at them when their attempt to dampen the Class E's morality failed but instinctively got the message.

The class sighed in relief and silently thanked her for intervening.

'_The discrimination against Class E is the same here as everywhere else. And we must endlessly endure it.' _The girl spared a cautious glance at the main building's students before forcing herself to face up front with narrowed, tactical eyes. _At best, I can only repress some of the discrimination and keep the others at bay so they don't recklessly say something that will get us into more trouble.'_

As the assembly went on, she half-heartedly listen to the opening which was usually something about insulting Class E to rile them up get and the main building students would laugh at them.

"Come to think of it, where's Karma?" Sugaya questioned.

"Skipping." Youko nonchalantly answered for him. She could easily imagine the red-haired boy lying on a field of fresh grass, taking a napping while listening to music with his earbuds on and a box of juice right next to him (which is currently doing right now). "He said he's not coming to the assembly and doesn't care if he's punished for it. Getting good grades and behaving badly…it's times like this that I'm jealous of him."

"I wish _I_ was honor student bad-boy." Nagisa commented.

"I hear ya." Sugaya agreed with them.

As the address by the student council was about to prepare, Karasuma made his appearance which did not go unnoticed by others, students and teachers alike.

"…Who's that sensei?"

"He's so stylish and cool."

He walked to a random teacher who stood on the sidelines, "I'm Class E's homeroom teacher, Karasuma. As I work on a separate campus…I thought I'd use this chance to say hello." He introduced himself to the female teacher who was blushing at the chance in meeting him.

"Karasuma-sensei! We decorated our knife sheaths!" Hinano said, holding out the case.

"Cute, huh?" followed by Nakamura.

"I don't mind if they're cute, just don't wave them around _here_!" he dangerously warned them.

And that was where Youko's job here came in. "Okay girls, please put them away before anyone sees them. The assassination thing is a secret from the other classes, you can bring them bring them out when we get back." She whispered to them. She watched as they hastily put them away and turned her body at an angle, hiding them from obvious outlooks.

"Who's he? An E Class teacher?"

"Looks like they get along well." A girl with bushy eyebrows commented with envy.

"How nice… I mean, the teachers and boys in our class are just rude and butt-ugly." Another girl with a blocky face shape said.

'_Yes, and so are you guys.' _The blue-haired girl couldn't help to add in her mind.

Their attention was turned when a certain blonde, foreign woman came into the gymnasium. Enter; Irina Jelavic aka Bitch-sensei as everyone – minus the E Class – in the large room looked at her in a trance from her beauty.

"Whoa! Who's that super-hot foreign lady with the incredible body?!"

"Bitch-sensei was ready to drop just a minute ago, too." Sugino brought up.

Nagisa nodded, "Vanity's in her veins, alright."

"Is she one of Class E's teachers, too?" a student from the main building asked in jealousy seeing her stand next to Karasuma.

"So cool…"

"Why are you here?" the black clad teacher coolly asked.

"Don't give me that. I'm their teacher too." Was the woman's excuse.

"Then you _do_ consider yourself one?"

"Besides, I wanted to check out the other students too." Irina glanced around came to a conclusion. "All duds. Oh, yeah." She remembered and walked up to Nagisa. "Nagisa. Now's my chance, now that that octopus isn't around. I get the impression that you've been writing down all down all of the octopus' weaknesses in your notebook. Loan it to me, won't you?"

"What? But I already told you all of his useful weaknesses."

"Oh, you! You're just trying to hide the really big stuff!"

"No, like I said…"

"Come on! Give it to me, kid!" Before he say anything else, the blonde teacher mushed his face into her breasts which instantly turned him beat red. "Don't make me smother you!"

"I can't breathe…! Your boobs are too much, Bitch-sensei!" Nagisa freaked out.

Ignoring, the perverted looks from the boys, Youko took the liberty of pulling Bitch-sensei's hair and dragging her to where Karasuma could keep her in check.

"Okay, the printout we just handed out to everyone has the details about the student council's events." The narrator announced up stage, holding said paper in the air for all to see.

"Eh?"

"Huh? What? Where are ours?"

"Excuse me, sir!" Isogai called. "Class E didn't get any handouts!"

"You didn't get any?" the announcer repeated. "Now that's strange…I'm sorry! It seems we forgot to make some for 3-E! I guess you'll just have to memorize it all before you leave!" the others laughed at them. "I mean. I think the people in Class E should also work on improving their memory."

Then, out of the blue, a gust of wind blew around the Class E students and suddenly they were all holding the handout.

"Isogai-kun." Called a familiar voice.

They and the other two teachers turned to the direction of the voice which happened to be right next to them. "There doesn't seem to be any problems. There are enough _handwritten_ copies for everyone, after all."

"Yes, sir!" he turned back to the one on stage. "Ah, we have our printouts, so please continue."

"What? N-no way! How?! Hey, now! Who killed our fun?! Err, umm! Ahem!"

Youko grinned a devious smile and gave a thumbs up to Koro-sensei behind her back, obscuring it from the others. He gave one back or at least tried to since he only had two fingers on his tentacle arms.

"I told you not to show your face in front of the whole school!" Karasuma scolded in a hushed but furious tone of voice. "Your very existence is a state secret, you know!"

"Don't worry about it, my disguise is perfect. No one will ever know." By 'perfect' he meant to by wearing a fake nose, messy wig, and long sleeves even though he has no joints, no one will know.

"He must've gotten lonely." Youko thought aloud.

"Can't blame him, I guess." Sugino said.

Irina tried to jab him with a knife in which he easily dodged while at the same time pushed Karasuma away much without his consent and continued to dodge the female assassin's blade before the man came back, annoyed, and used his skills to easily disarm her and drag her away.

"That's Bitch-sensei for you!" Maehara commented as the rest of 3-E giggled at the sight.

The scene reminded Youko very much like when one of her kittens got into a fight with another kitten before being dragged away by the mother of the two. But that story is for another time…

* * *

Youko was about to go the vending machine but when she was about to make a turn to enter the hallway where the machine was, a spike of killing intent caught her attention and she froze, instinctively facing her back against the wall.

Not a moment later, that Nagisa came walking past her towards the gate, not noticing her presence.

_'So the snake has woken up...'_ a voice rang from the back of her head as she watched the blue-haired boy walk away.

* * *

**You should probably pay attention to when Youko acts..."mature and calculative" because that will be hinting her official position that will be announced in chapter whatever.**

**As for the options, we narrowed it down to these animes:**

**1\. Kuroko no Basket**

**2\. Log Horizon**

**3\. Soul Eater**

**4\. Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**5\. Nurarihyon no Mago**

**We aren't going to give out any description of the OCs planned for them or the summary (because we haven't come up with them yet) but just pick the anime that you want us to write. Ellen says that she wants to write either Kuroko no Basket or maybe Soul Eater (following the manga). For me, its Log Horizon though it will have multiple OCs, I believe that their were four in that one and no way in hell I'm doing a f*cking Naruto. We're still making up our minds so if you have you're own personal story that you want us to write, as long as we the anime, then feel free to share it in the reviews.**

**(Updated news: The Kuroko no Basket fanfiction is done. The prologue and first chapter has been released. It's going to be titled "Little Snow White". Hope you KnB fans will like it!)**

**Bye and thanks for reading~**


	8. Test Time

**Cheers for July 4!**

**Another chapter has been written. Read and review. Excuse me for any mistakes on grammar or spelling because I was rushing just to finish this. And apologies for the late upload!**

**Thanks, as another character will appear in this chapter. I also manage to add some Karma/Youko fluff for you. It's been a long time since we've seen much of that.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Test Time**

Being the E Class gives you special 'privileges'. Being taught by a giant, yellow octopus was one of those.

"Now then class…shall we begin?" Koro-sensei announced. He used his Mach 20 speed to move from place to place, creating clones with each clone wearing a headband labeled in different subjects.

While the class looked at the oddity known as their homeroom teacher, Karma casually sat in his seat with a bored expression as always. The blue-haired girl who sat right beside him wore the mask of…well…boredom.

Why was he doing this, you may ask? Well, it's simple.

"Midterms are approaching." The Koro-sensei bearing the headband with the word 'Japanese' declared. The one labeled as 'Math' nodded, agreeing with the other. "And that's why this period…" began 'Social Studies' and finished off by 'Science', "I shall conduct an intense high-speed study session!" Then it began without say. "My doubles will thoroughly go over each of your weak subjects individually. One-by-one." Many afterimages of Koro-sensei sped around the room, one at every table.

"Ridiculous." Terasaka spat. "He even switches headbands for each subject." Then one of the Koro-sensei clones appeared in front of his seat. Only difference is that this one happened to resemble a certain blonde ninja belonging to the popular anime of Naruto. "Hey! Why do I get a _Naruto_ headband?!" he protested. Terasaka sneered in frustration.

Youko watched the afterimages of Koro-sensei traveling across the room_. 'I think…that Koro-sensei is steadily growing faster.'_ She observed. _'Six Japanese, eight Math, three Social Studies, four Science, and four English including myself is five. Oh, and one Naruto. He has enough duplicates for the entire class.' _Cold sweat appeared on the side of her face._ 'And yet it wasn't that long ago when four or five was his limit.'_

Koro-sensei was about read something for her in English until his face suddenly became shaped like a bean.

"Uwaaah!" She heard Nagisa scream. Even the normally cool-headed Youko was ready to fall off her chair.

"Please don't try to assassinate me all of a sudden Karma-kun!" The teacher scolded. "Dodging will disrupt me persistence of vision."

'_Of course it was his doing…' _Youko dispassionately thought seeing his mischievous face. _'Of course…'_

"These doubles are surprisingly delicate." Nagisa noted.

Taking his comment into thought, she asked, "Still, do you really have the strength to sustain this many duplicates, Koro-sensei?"

"There is nothing to worry about," The octopus answered, "Not to worry. I'm letting one body rest outside, after all." True to his words, if one were to peek out the window, they could see a yellow octopus sunbathing in the sun with a book and a drink on a white recliner.

'_How is _that_ helping?!'_ Everyone questioned in exasperation.

'_Maybe this accelerated power-up,'_ Youko though glancing at forever crescent moon, _'is in preparation for when he destroys the Earth in one year's time.'_

"…So have you understood everything up to this point, Sakurano-san?" Koro-sensei asked after his explanation of the fields of genetics to the girl.

She gave a nod in return. _'…And yet, to the students taking notes for this upcoming test, the troublesome target of this assassination classroom…is a reassuring teacher.'_

* * *

As the sun went down, the class went home to continue their studies. However, the blue-haired girl stayed to continue her studies but currently she was packing up her papers and utensils. When she headed to the doors, sliding it open she saw the school board's chairman walking down the hallways.

"Ah, Sakurano! I'm looking forward to the midterms exams. Do your best!" he said with false joyfulness. As he turned to face the front, his expression quickly hardened.

"Likewise." She returned in low voice, completely aware of his acting. _'That man…'_ she glanced at his back. _'…is dangerous._' A small voice resounded in the back of her head. _'Possibly even more than Koro-sensei.'_ The thought of that was the thing she was frightened of. Unlike the clumsy of a teacher Koro-sensei was, the chairman is a ruthless man who wouldn't care of anyone he deemed worthless to his school. That she knew full well of.

_Kunugigaoka academy board chairman, Asano Gakuhou. He is a shrewd administrator who has made this school into foremost in the country in the ten years since its founding. The main reason for his success is his cool-headed rationalism. Class E is a perfect example of that. In this school, there is no escape from the system he created._

* * *

At the Sakurano household, Youko took out her textbook and laid it on the top corner of desk with multiple colorful sticky notes patched everywhere on the pages. Her notebooks were had her handwriting crammed neatly on every line. Several papers about all the five subjects were scattered on the floor near her. Highlighters, mechanical pencils, and even a stack of her family's ancient journals dating back from the Edo period had been prepared.

"Excuse my interruption." The door to her room gentle slid open. The house's head maid, Naomi sat on the corridor and formal bowed. "Youko-sama, I have brought tea." Next to her was a tray holding a small black teapot and cup.

The girl in subject smiled at the woman, "Thank you Naomi-san. I would love to have some."

_Naomi and her family, the Tsukuda family, have been serving the Sakuranos for centuries. Naomi is a woman in her mid-twenties with honey brown hair and warm sunset eyes. She's been Youko's personal caretaker since the latter was at the age of three._

Once Naomi poured the girl's tea, she excused herself to continue her other duties. Youko concentrated back on her studies as she sipped a bit of the sweet tea. She scribbled down another line of equations on her paper and began solving it out.

It was another normal day for the girl at home when it happened to be just before an exam.

* * *

…Until it was shattered by an army of yellow octopuses the next day. "I have multiplied my efforts even further. Let's begin class." The dozens of duplicates declared. These overwhelming numbers of ten billion Koro-soldiers… (exaggerated)

Youko couldn't help but to give Koro-sensei a blank face_. 'He's multiplied way too much! The afterimages have also become really sloppy…so much that they're completely different characters.'_ She awkwardly observed. At every side of her desk were thin duplicates of Koro-sensei, each holding something whether it was a textbook, notebook, or chart. _'What happened yesterday?'_

"What happened, Koro-sensei?" Kayano asked with the same discomfort as the rest of the class. "Aren't you a bit too psyched up?"

"Hmm? Not at all." The sloppy clones answered.

'_That's a lie and you know it…' _Youko thought as she received another science lecture.

At the end of the study session, Koro-sensei supported his large mass with the teacher's desk. His face emitted a cloud of steam like an overheating computer as he tried to fan himself to cool down.

"As expected, you look really exhausted." Maehara remarked seeing the fatigue teacher barely even standing.

"Now's our chance!" Nakamura said, holding up a knife.

Why are you putting in so much effort teaching us, anyway?" Okajima added.

"Nurufufufu." Koro-sensei laughed despite his tiredness. "All to get your test scores up! If that happens…" he began fantasizing about his students looking at him with reverence but quickly thought about large-breasted neighborhood college girls who heard about his reputation in the end and his skin turned pink. "…and with no fear of being killed, I'll be rolling in good fortune. It'd be killing two birds with one stone."

"Liar…" muttered Youko.

"Uh, the whole studying is fine and all…" Mimura began.

"Yeah, but if we kill him we get ten billion yen." Yada settled.

"And with ten billion yen, we don't need good grades to live a good life." Nakamura said.

There lazy demeanor made Koro-sensei comically shout. "Nuaa! So that's what you're thinking of doing?!"

"We're the E Class, Koro-sensei." Okajima reasoned.

"Assassination is way more accessible to us than any exam." Mimura added.

Youko who normally liked to stand in the background sighed. She could sense the depressing aura growing. Instead of stinking around she wanted to quietly walk away from the scene.

"Ah, I see how it is. You still don't have what it takes to be assassins." Koro-sensei ordered them to follow him outside along with Irina and Karasuma.

'_The good thing about the Class E system is the way in each temporary relief measures have been prepared. By scoring within the top 50's 186 students on a periodically given exam, and acquiring the approval of their former homeroom teacher to return to his class, they can slip out Class E, the target of discrimination. But…in addition to their naturally low grades, this learning environment makes fulfilling such conditions much too difficult. The students of Class E are practically unable to grab onto a helping hand due to their feeling of inferiority. They also end up living with the heartless discrimination against them.'_

The students watched him move the sports equipment to the side. Youko stood in the back again with Karma.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Karma pondered.

"Who knows." She said.

When Megu had finally brought Irina out to join the group Koro-sensei asked, "Irina-sensei, I have a question for you, as a professional assassin."

"What's this all of a sudden?" Irina looked a bit taken aback.

"Whenever you're on a job, do you have only one plan prepared?" he asked again, ignoring her question.

After a few seconds to register his question she answered, "No…It's not often that my main plan goes as expected. Making more detailed backup plans in preparations in case unforeseen circumstances should arise is Assassin 101. Well, your case is so far from the norm that the plans I'd prepared were all thrown in disarray, but just watch. Next time for sure I will succeed." She confidently added in.

"That's impossible." Koro-sensei quickly shattered her self-esteem. "And you Karasuma-sensei. When you teach knife skills to the students, is the first strike the only crucial one?"

"The first strike is of course the most important, but the movements afterwards are just as important. Against a formidable opponent, your first blow is likely to be dodged. The precision of your second and third strike can mean a difference between victory and defeat."

However, the students still didn't understand.

"As your teachers have said," he began to spin, "if your next move is assured, you can become an assassin full of self-confidence. But what about you? Thinking 'We'll be fine since we have assassination', you've lowered you academic goals." His rotation speed doubled – perhaps even tripled. "You're just trying not to face the reason for your inferiority complex." His spinning became a storm of sand and dust. The students shielded themselves. Youko hid behind Karma, one hand shielding her eyes while the other held down her skirt. "What if I were to flee from this classroom? What if another assassin killed me before you could? Without the assassination you rely on, all you're left with your sense of inferiority as Class E. A word of advice from me to you, as you walk that fine line: Those who can't wield a second blade…aren't qualified to be assassins!" he quoted as he created a tornado.

Everything within the vicinity was coated with a thick layer of dust, leaves blew severely. The Koro-sensei-made tornado could even reach the sky better yet be seen by those from the main campus. When the storm had finally died down, sunlight reappeared and at the eye of the storm was their teacher.

"The yard was very uneven and full of weeds. I tidied it up a bit." The smoke screen had fully cleared showing perfectly flat, weedless, and looked brand new track field. "I am super-creature capable of wiping out the Earth. Flattening out this area here is a piece of cake. If you can't show me that trusty second blade, I'll know there's no assassin in this classroom worth taking me on and will level all of you along with the school building before I leave."

"A second blade? When?" Nagisa voiced.

"Tomorrow, of course." Then he threw away his serious tone. "I want all of you in the top 50 after tomorrow's midterms." To emphasize this, a 50 appeared on his forehead.

"Ehhh?!" the students gaped.

"I've already been developing your second blades. I don't use the doltish teaching methods they do at the main campus. Wield those blades with confidence! Succeed in your mission, smile without embarrassment, and hold your heads high. You are proud assassins – and proud members of the E Class!"

* * *

Youko stared at the beauty of the sea's horizon. It was the evening – sunset. The warm colors of the sunset blended in with the blueness of the sea. A light breeze blew on her hair. The beach here was peaceful, far enough from the trafficking that the only sound came from the reseeding tides and the group of seagulls above. This was the Sakurano's beach.

"You sure like this place don't you." A familiar voice commented.

Youko didn't bother to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. "This was the beach where who met. That is, unless you've forgotten already." She teased with serene smile.

"Hey, don't kill me off now. Of course I remember. Who do you take me for?" he poked back.

"Karma, of course." She returned.

The former laid down on the sand next to her using his arms for pillowed. "It sure is peaceful." He sleepily complimented. That was the strange thing about this beach. During the day, you feel full of energy here and once evening falls you get this strong urge to go to sleep. Karma yawned. "Shouldn't you be studying? Naomi might get mad you know."

"It's fine. I'm sure she'll –"

Her sentence was cut off by Karma's light snoring.

Youko giggled a bit before gingerly moving his head on her lap as she stroked his red hair that was dyed with the setting sunlight. Then a playful smile crept on her face for merely a second. She pulled her phone out and took a memorable picture of him fast asleep. It was rare to see her childhood friend so vulnerable, especially at this age. She would be damned if she let this occasion slip by.

After a few quick clicks on her phone she sent it her laptop at home and slipped her phone back into her bag.

A low moan caught her attention as she continued to – _joyfully_ – pat his head until it was time to wake him up.

* * *

'_Then…it was midterm time.'_

The class was seated like it normally was but this time on the main campus.

'_The midterm's exam…every student takes the exam in the main campus. In other words, we of Class E are the only ones not fighting on our home ground.'_

Youko tried to ignore the annoying teacher's tapping and coughing and concentrated on the math problems.

'_Dammit the old guy's so loud.'_ Maehara complained.

'_He's doing blatantly doing that to disrupt out concentration.' _Megu perceived.

"You Class E lot better not cheat or anything like that." He purposefully called out. "'Cause we main building teachers are watching you _really_ closely."

'_Then can you really shut up.'_ Youko's darker part wanted to say but endured the urge.

She knew that Karma would ace it. Math was his best and favorite subject out of the five. If she could solve it with manage these questions, she knew it would be child's play for Karma. The big problem is if the others can do it. Feeling the unease in the atmosphere, she was getting worried.

'_No, I have to concentrate on my own work.'_ She focused on the next question.

Not long, she could hear pencils moving. She smiled. _'No, they should be fine. Right?'_

The momentum went smoothly until they had hit question 11…

* * *

Karasuma was consulting the vice chairman (correct me if I'm wrong) in the Class E's teacher's lounge. In the classroom the students were battling against their depression. In front, Koro-sensei faced the blackboard, his back at the students.

"I take full responsibility." He stated. "I seem to have underestimated the system at this school. I can't bear to face you."

"Nuaa!" But before he can wallow in shame, a knife was thrown at the back of his head but Koro-sensei managed to dodge it in time however with a surprised face.

"You sure?" said Karma, out of his seat and casually walking forward. Youko stood from her seat and followed with her test scores in hand. "If you can't face us, you can't see us coming to kill you."

"Karma-kun!" Koro-sensei scolded angrily. "I'm very depressed right now, and–"

Karma and Youko tossed their test results on his table. When he looked at them, he went mute.

Akabane Karma: Science 99, Japanese 98, Mathematics 100, Social Studies 99, English 98, Total Score: 494 points (Ranked 4th out 186)

Sakurano Youko: Science 98, Japanese 100, Mathematics 98, Social Studies 100, English 97, Total Score: 493 points (Ranked 5th out of 186)

"Even if the questions change, it makes no difference to us." Youko stated.

In a blink of an eye, the class gathered around to look at the scores.

"Whoa!"

"100 in math, Japanese, and social studies? No way!"

"With our grades, you taught…more than you had to." Karma revealed. "So we could handle the questions even if they'd changed their scope. But I have no intentions of leaving this class. An assassination is much more entertaining than returning to my previous class."

"And I'll do where Karma is. If he wants to stay, then I will too." Youko furthered. "So what's your plan? Everyone didn't make it into the top 50, so are you going to run away with your tail between your legs, like you said you would?" she calmly taunted.

Karma got up to his face and continued her claim. "When it comes down to it, aren't you just afraid of being killed?"

Soon, everyone got the message.

"What, so you were scared, Koro-sensei~?"

"Then you should've been honest and told us that."

"Y'know~ like saying 'I want to run away because I'm scared.'"

"Nuaa!" he snapped. "There is no way I will run away! I'll pay you all back double at the end-of-term exams as revenge! What's so funny?! Aren't you all frustrated?!"

And their went their midterms exam. Although failed on their first attempt, they'll get back up to seek revenge on the next.


	9. School Trip Time

**I apologize for any typos and grammar mistakes that you may find in this chapter. Also review at the end of the chapter, thanks!**

**This chapter is currently the longest I've written. I decided to write the entire thing instead of splitting it up into two separate chapters out of convenience and because I update randomly. I use both the materials from the anime and manga so that's also a bit of a setback.**

* * *

**Chapter IX: School Trip Time**

"Youko, have you decided on the members of your group?" Kataoka asked standing by the former's desk.

The girl in question raised her head from the book she was reading and gave the class representative her attention. "My group?"

She nodded, "There's an uneven number of students in the class so one group will have an extra person. When you're all set, tell the results to one of the class representatives – either myself or Isogai-kun." She told before setting off to do her business.

There were still question marks floating above Youko's head. _'Group?'_

Karma, who sat next to her, could read her confused expression due to them being together for so (maybe too) long. "She's talking about next week's school trip." The red-haired boy reminded.

Her eyes lit up, now understanding.

"Have you forgotten?" said Kayano, walking to her desk followed by Nagisa. She held up a booklet that read 'Kyoto'.

'_Ah, I remember. We were going to go to Kyoto to further our studies. I wonder if Naomi would want some souvenirs. I should ask when I get home.'_ Youko absentmindedly thought.

"Honestly, you've practically just began your time as 3rd years, and yet at a time like this…" an annoyed voice spoke against the idea. "I can't say I approve."

'_Yeah right…'_ Youko wanted to say to him. Contrary to what her homeroom teacher had stated, he was fully decked out in a traditional geisha kimono with vivid colors, the hairstyle, white powdered face, and completed with a red umbrella held in his mouth like a toothpick.

"You're totally into it!" Maehara accused at his antics.

"An apprentice geisha?!" yelled Mimura.

"And it looks good on him!" added Okajima.

Koro-sensei flashed at Mach 20, changing into his normal teacher's attire with a bit of an embarrassed face. "I've been found out." He stated the obvious. "Yes, in fact, I can hardly wait to do on this trip with you." The yellow octopus admitted.

The group around Youko and herself awkwardly laughed at their teacher's anticipation. _'First exams, then a school trip. Even an assassination classroom has jam-packed schedule.'_ The blue-haired girl supposed.

* * *

"As you are aware, next week is our two-night school trip to Kyoto." Karasuma announced. It was time for PE. The students dressed in their blue jerseys were sitting as an audience in front of Karasuma in attention. "I don't want to hinder your full enjoyment, but your mission extends to this as well."

"You mean we can assassinate him there?" questioned Okano.

"Precisely." Karasuma confirmed. "Kyoto is far larger and more complex than this school, and you'll be moving in the groups that he'll be following. It's an ideal location for snipers. It appears that the government had already made arrangements for sharpshooters to join you. Should they be successful, the ten billion yen will be divided up accordingly to the contributions of those involved. Be sure to pick assassination-friendly tour routes." And with that, the bell for the next period rang.

"Yes, sir." The class chorused.

* * *

"School trip groups, huh?" Nagisa wondered, holding the piece of paper with Kayano, Sugino, and Youko peering over his shoulder.

The first person that popped up in the blue girl's head was – "Karma, want to in Nagisa's group?" she asked slightly tugging at his arm like a cat wanting attention.

"Yeah, okay~." The answer came automatically. He patted the shorter girl's head to appease her but earned a childish pout in return.

"Eh? Are you gonna be alright, Karma?" Sugino asked, slightly uneasy with the fact that the most violent person in the class was in the same group as him. "You won't be picking fights and getting into trouble on our trip, right?"

"It'll be fine~," said Karma in a not-so-convincing tone. "When I fight offsite, I make sure to silence any witnesses – the whole thing stays hush-hush." He said mischievously while holding a blackmail picture of when he had beaten up a delinquent and the other girl happened to be a bystander who got caught up in the mess.

He earned a slap on the back of his head – curtesy of Youko – as punishment. Actually it was _her_ who took that photo and made sure to clear the history of such events so Karma wouldn't get in trouble. How else had he have not have gotten into trouble with the police for the past years of his violent streak?

"Oi…like I thought, let's not ask him to join our group!" Sugino desperately tried to convince Nagisa.

"Erm…but I get why he's like that," Nagisa said, "we _are_ old friends…"

To clear the rest of Sugino's doubt, Youko spoke up. "I'll hold responsibility to restrain Karma from getting into trouble." She volunteered.

"So who do we have?" Karma leaned in to see the paper in Nagisa's hands. "Nagisa-kun, Sugino, Kayano-chan, Youko, and…?"

"Oh, I invited Okuda-san!" Kayano declared with the said girl in hand.

"We have six. Should we add another person? One group is supposed to have seven." Karma prompted.

"Ehehehe~" Sugino chuckled. "Don't underestimate me. I invited someone a while ago for just this occasion." He said full of pride as he gestured for someone to come over. "How about the class idol, Kanzaki-san?"

"Oooh! No objections here!" Kayano approved of their seventh member.

Youko, with her keen intellect, looked back and forth at Sugino and Kanzaki. "I figured. You did harbor a feeli–" before she could finish, Sugino slapped his hand over her mouth before she could dare finish the sentence with intense blushing on his part.

_Diligent, ladylike, and on top of that, beautiful. Kanzaki Yukiko doesn't stand out, but she's popular with everyone else in the class. Having long, straight black hair and light brown eyes with her kind and calm with an elegant demeanor, she could perfectly be labeled as the perfect wife. She and Youko get along very well as they both excel at Japanese Literature and have troubles in Chemistry._

Kanzaki politely bowed. "Thanks for having me, Nagisa-kun."

"Yeah, sure." He nodded back with a faint pink hue was evident on his cheeks but went unnoticed.

"Alright, it's decided! Let's figure out where we'll be going!" Kayano cheered, bring the group back on track.

Their blonde foreign language grunted haughtily, "Such children. A school trip is too little, too late to someone like me who's been all over the world." She flipped her hair for an added effect.

"Then stay here and look after things, Bitch-sensei." Maehara suggested, not bothering to turn his back.

"Eh?"

"Be sure to water the flower bed." Added Okano.

"Hey, where should we go on Day 2?"

"Maybe start in Higashiyama?"

"We should think of a route that balances sightseeing with assassination."

"But this route's more fun!"

Eventually, their ignoring of her made Irina snap. "What the hell! Don't go talking as if you'll have a great time without me!" she threatened with her handgun.

"Argh, geez!" Maehara responded with the same frustration. "Look, do you want to come or don't you?! Which is it?!"

"Shut up!" Irina shot back (horrible pun consider the weapon in her hand, by the way). "I suppose I have no choice but to go along!"

The classroom's door slid open. Everyone's attention diverted to their teacher who strolled in carrying dozens of copies of…encyclopedias? "One for each of you!" Koro-sensei announced.

"What are they?" Isogai asked with a sweatdrop on his face.

"School trip guidebooks." Koro-sensei replied before distributing one for each student at Mach 20.

Of course, they were only _human_ middle school-aged kids so the 'guidebooks' weren't exactly light. "S-So heavy!"

"They're practically dictionaries!" Maehara protested.

"Every sightseeing spot illustrated, the top 100 souvenirs, and travel self-defense how-to's from square on to practical use!" Koro-sensei excitedly rambled as if this was a commercial break as he quickly flipped through the thick red book. "I stayed up all last night making them! The bonus gift of this first edition comes with a paper craft model of Kinkakuji!" he held up a tiny temple of it on the tip of his tentacle to prove his point.

"Just how psyched are you for this?!"

"Generally, Koro-sensei can get to Kyoto in one minute right?"

"Of course." He answered. "Still there is a difference between going there and going on a trip. I look forward to being there with everyone. To encountering good and bad things with everyone. I am happy I can travel together with you."

While the fluffy atmosphere lingered, Nagisa's group continued with their planning. Though it was mostly Nagisa and Kanzaki who took notes on their routes, Sugino along with Kayano were the ones presenting the ideas of fun places to visit, and that left Youko, Okuda, and Karma to listen along. Okay fine, Karma was the one who was slouching the entire time as he lazily listened to them.

* * *

"Hey Naomi, do you want any souvenirs from Kyoto?" Youko asked her personal caretaker.

The young brunette looked up from the novel she was reading. They were in the wide living room of the Sakurano household. "Ah, that's right. You'll be going to Kyoto in week now was it?"

The blue-haired nodded, looking up from the impossibly thick guidebook Koro-sensei gave her. Lugging that thing home was a pain in the back – literally. "We'll be staying for three days and two nights. I thought you might want me to pick some things for you while I'm there."

Naomi's eyebrows creased in deep thought, "Hmm…I _would_ love some good _wagashi_ sweets and I heard they had splendid green tea leaves there. Oh, and the tea cups there are just lovely so perhaps a new collection would be nice." She listed.

Youko sweatdropped a bit at her guardian's love for tea ceremonies. Not saying that she didn't like tea, it was just that every time she asked Naomi what she wanted to get when she's going somewhere it would – without fail – shift to anything involving tea ceremonies.

"Alright then." She concluded, making a mental note to just by something tea related. Although the _wagashi_ snacks were tempting so she thought about buying an extra box.

* * *

_One week later…_

"Uwaah…The A through D classes are riding first-class!" Sugaya observed.

"We're the only ones in second-class." Nakamura commented, being used to the discrimination. "It's the same feeling as always."

The teacher who was about to walk into the train gave them a smug smirk and told them in the same smug manner, "Our school has those sorts of regulations, after all. They were explained when you came here."

One of his students poked himself out of the entranceway in order to add more salt to the wounds in a snide remark, "Students with exceptional grades get priority use of school funds." He said.

"Oh, dear – is that the stench of poverty I smell?" his fatter companion mocked.

It took only a loud footstep and the appearance of the E-Class's foreign language teacher to shut the ugly trio up. "Sorry for keeping you idling. Greetings, students." She greeted while still having room for walking as if she were on a runway. Considering her choice of clothing, it wasn't too far from the truth.

"Bitch-sensei, what's with the Hollywood celebrity getup?" Maehara questioned her fashion.

Irina lightly chuckled. "It's a given for any assassin who uses her womanly wiles." She stated, taking off her sunglasses. "It's perfect for when a target invites you along on a vacation. If he becomes disillusioned by you wearing unfashionable clothes, the chance you've been waiting for will be lost. A good woman doesn't neglect fashion just because she's traveling."

"You stick out like a sore thumb. Go change." Karasuma ordered, walking to their group. "That's not what a teacher chaperone looks like."

"Don't be so strict, Karasuma!" Irina shrugged off. "I'm taking the brats on a trip to adultho–"

"_Take it off. Get changed_." His demeanor changed to a much more menacing approach and left no room for argue.

In the train, Irina had changed out of everything and had to wear her sleepwear instead. On her seat, she drew circles with finger as she sobbed.

"Who's chaperoning who?" questioned Kataoka in low whisper, she sweatdropped at the scene in front of her.

"Guess she's a little disconnected from the regular people, see as how she's only ever killed rich guys before." Isogai noted in a similar state to Kataoka.

As the train began on its journey Isogai's group were discussing assassination routes, Maehara's group gathered to play a board game, Chiba was cleaning a lens as the rest of his peers talked about cameras. As for Terasaka's group, they mostly lazed around or were looking through magazines. And then there was Nagisa's.

"Huh? The train's left the station…but where's Koro-sensei?" asked Sugino as he looked around the room. It would be impossible to not see an overgrown octopus with bright yellow skin around.

Youko peeked above the chair behind her to see no Koro-sensei anywhere. Don't ask why she's there. Long story short; only six seats, there are seven people, and then the power of friendship.

Then she heard Nagisa and Sugino's cry. Youko quickly turned around to see Koro-sensei's face up against the window. She sweatdropped.

"Why are you clinging to the window, Koro-sensei?!" inquired Nagisa.

"Well…I was buying snacks at the station and was late boarding," – _'How can a creature that's capable of moving at Mach 20 be late to board a train?'_ Youko thought. – "I'll tag along like this until the next station. Oh, and don't worry." He then became invisible. "This camouflage just makes it _look_ like my clothes and luggage are clinging to the train." He assured them.

"That's not normal in the slightest!"

After minutes of waiting for the next stop, Koro-sensei managed to sneak in with them unnoticed and had put on his poor human disguise.

"Wheew, that was tiring. Traveling so you don't stand out is certainly rough." Koro-sensei said, wiping himself with his handkerchief.

"Then don't bring such an enormous suitcase." Okajima pointed.

"You already stand out enough." Kurahashi added.

"I mean, isn't it super bad for a state secret being so obvious out in public?" Nakamura said alarming Koro-sensei. "And close up, that disguise won't fool anyone."

"Koro-sensei…here." Sugaya tossed him something the size of a small eraser. "First we'll fix that droopy nose of yours."

A moment later of trying on the fake nose, "…What an amazing fit!" the nose looked totally natural.

"That's because I carved it so it'll fit the roundness and spirit of your face." Sugaya remarked, tossing up and down his carving tools on one hand. "Making stuff like that is my specialty, after all."

"That's amazing, Sugaya!" Isogai turned around from his seat to compliment the talented artist.

Kayano giggled at the scene, "It's really interesting, Nagisa. You always see new sides of people when you travel together."

Nagisa had to agree with her. "Yeah, and depending how this trip turns out, who knows what true colors will be revealed." He placed one of his cards down. The group was playing a game of cards.

"Hey," Kanzaki turned to face him, completely oblivious of the blushing Sugino right beside her, "I'm going to go buy drinks for everyone, so what would you like?" she politely asked.

"Ah, I'll come too." Okuda volunteered.

"Me, too!" plus one Kayano.

"Since the girls are going, I'll come too," said Youko. She laid down her cards before standing up, "By the way, it looks like I won again."

"What?!" exclaimed Sugino. Karma snickered at his best friend's fourth winning streak while Nagisa threw down his cards in defeat. "I swear you're cheating Youko!"

"It's not my fault you suck at thirteen." the girl nonchalantly countered as she left with the girls. Karma burst out laughing at the baseball boy's expression.

"Hey, Karma! Don't just laugh, back me up here! Nagisa!"

As the girls were chatting on their way out, it had stopped when Kanzaki accidently bumped into a shady looking guy, "Oh, excuse me." The four walked past him, heads held down so their bangs to cover their faces and tried not to make any sound. Once they reached the next car, their idle chat sparked again. However, the blue-haired one grew wary. The guy Kanzaki bumped into gave off a bad vibe.

* * *

When the E Class arrived at Kyoko in the late afternoon, they were at the traditional inn. Classes A-D were staying in a luxury hotel but to Youko, she would honestly have picked the inn over a luxury hotel anyways.

Now on with the topic of Koro-sensei. He more or less looked like a dried up octopus that's been left out in the sun for too long.

"…So he gets all sick and groggy on bullet trains and buses?"

'Koro-sensei's Weak Point #8: Prone to motion sickness'

"It's only the first day and he's already on the verge of death." Youko commented with a slight sweatdrop. Seriously though, a creature that can move at Mach 20 and gets sick on a bullet train that's not even half the speed that he travels at.

Are you all right?" asked Okano as she attempted to stab him. He moved to the middle of the couch where Kataoka tried to stab him this time only for him to appear further on the other end where Isogai did the same. It soon became a game of Whack-the-Mole. Only the mole being a yellow octopus and the mallets were rubber knives. "Why don't you lie down in your room?"

"No need to worry. I'll just head back to Tokyo for a bit after this. I forgot my pillow."

"All that luggage and you _still_ forgot something?!" Mimura exclaimed with exasperation.

"Figures." Murmured Youko with a similar expression.

'Koro-sensei's Weak Point #9: Can't sleep without his own pillow'

As Nagisa was jotting down another of his weaknesses, Kanzaki was trying to look for her notebook in her luggage to no avail.

"Any luck, Kanzaki-san?" Did you find the itinerary?" Kayano asked beside.

She shook her head, "…No."

"Kanzaki-san is so diligent, so I was impressed when she originally put the schedule together." Koro-sensei commented as he continued to dodge the knives. "But never fear. As long as you have one of my handmade guidebooks, everything will be fine." He held up the red book that could easily have been the encyclopedia for Kyoto tourists.

'_But we wrote up an itinerary because we didn't want to lug those around!'_

"I know I put it in my bag…Did I drop it somewhere?" Kanzaki thought aloud.

Youko rummaged through her own bag and pulled out a mint green notebook. "Don't worry about it Kanzaki-san, I had put my own together last night just in case." She reassured with a smile.

* * *

Nagisa's group was number 4 and is in charge of the second half of the evening.

"Nagisa, this might be a good assassination spot." Sugino proposed, looking at the tall building in front of him.

"Can a sniper see it?" the boy wondered. Despite Youko bringing her notebook, he decided to carry along one of Koro-sensei's guidebooks.

"This is one weird school trip." Kayano commented.

"You bet. But it's fun."

The green-haired one wailed, "We're here in Kyoto and all – I want green tea _warabimochi_ dumplings!"

"Then why don't we put poison in them?" Okuda suggested.

"What for?!" Kayano was taken aback.

"Koro-sensei has a major sweet tooth." Okuda clarified.

"Nice: poison him with famous local treats." Karma approved of the plan.

"What a waste of good dumplings!" Kayano protested even more.

Youko had to agree with the latter though, "It wouldn't be a bad idea if there was a poison that actually worked on him." She said bursting their bubble.

Sugino leisurely stretched out his arms. "But y'know, once we'd gotten to Kyoto, I wanted to forget all about assassination. I mean, look at these sights! What does any of this have to do with assassination?"

"You'd be surprised." Youko pointed out.

"In reality it's the opposite, Sugino." Nagisa chimed. "I'd like to take a little detour. It's right near the convenience store."

"Now that you mention about it." Youko said as the group walked to the nearest convenience store. "I promised to buy Naomi some souvenirs."

"Let me guess, Kyoto's tea leaves and _wagashi_ snacks?" Karma deduced.

"And another set of tea cups." She added.

"Who's Naomi-san?" Kayano asked overhearing the two's conversation.

"That's right you've never been to Youko's house before. Honestly, I was really surprised when I first visited." Nagisa considered. "Naomi-san is her caretaker. She's a little less than twice our age but she's really nice. And she makes the best tea in the region."

"Really?" Kanzaki asked.

He nodded, "She's also a really good chef. You should try it sometime."

* * *

In just a short time of conversing with each other, they had reached their destination.

"Ryoma Sakamoto…You mean–"

"Ooh~," Karma recalled, "this is where Omiya was, the inn where the 1867 Ryoma assassination occurred."

"Plus, if we walk a little further, we'll reach Honnou-ji. Back then, its location was a bit different, though." Said Youko, remembering a passage from one of her family's ancient journals.

"That's right, Nobunaga Oda's death was a kind of assassination, too." Kayano noted.

"In just this one kilometer, some big-named assassinations went down. If you include the lesser-known assassinations too, there must be too many to count. This city's always been the heart of Japan…and yet it is an assassination holy ground."

"I get it." Sugino acknowledged. "If you put it that way, this is a really the perfect assassination trip."

'_All those targets were people who had a huge effect on the world. The Earth-destroying Koro-sensei was a textbook target.'_

"Next is Yasaka Shrine." Kayano cheered.

"Ehh…" Karma whined. "Enough already let's rest. I want to drink Kyoto's sugary-sweet coffee."

"And I still have to visit Kyoto's gift shops." Youko mentioned.

* * *

After the little shopping trip the group walked through Gion district, a less populated area, in search for an assassination spot. Little did they know that they were being traced.

"Heeh, if you go this deep into the Gion district , there's really no signs of life." Kayano observed.

"Yup." Kanzaki agreed. "That's because it's only made up of shops that turn away first-time customers. The people who come here don't aimlessly wander around, so we won't have to work around them. That's why I put it on my ideal course: it's perfect for an assassination."

"That's our Kanzaki-san! You've really done your homework!"

"Then I guess we'll carry out the plan here."

"'Perfect' is right." An unfamiliar voice said. The group looked warily at the direction where the voice came from. A crowd of delinquents stepped forward. "Why are ya walkin' around somewhere that's ripe for kidnappin'?" Before they knew, the seven were surround from front and back.

"Something tells me you fellows aren't here for sightseeing." Karma dangerously piped.

"Well, we ain't here for you. Hand over the girls and get lo–" before Ugly 1 could finish, Karma made the first move. He swift clamped the guy's face and roughly slammed it into the nearest metal pole.

"See Youko? If there aren't any witnesses, then there's no problem even if I fight." Karma nonchalantly pointed.

The girl sighed in defeat, "Before you relax yourself, you should focus on what's in front of you!" she pointed.

Ugly 1 was already back on his feet and had pulled out a flick knife. He charged at Karma for revenge. "I gonna stab ya!"

However, Ugly 1 overlooked Youko's foot that was purposely in the way. Karma grabbed the red cloth on the vacant bike next to him, covered the falling guys face with it, and gave him a good shove as he flew back. "Stab me? As if."

"No! What–" Karma and Youko had paid too much attention on what was in front of them and forgot about the others. Karma clicked his tongue as Kanzaki and Kayano were being held hostage.

"Get it now?" One of them, probably the leader knocked Karma out with iron pipe. He did the same to Youko as she was just about to turn around. Of course the others didn't stand a chance. "This place is really well-hidden. Oi, grab the girls." The leader of the rough bunch ordered. "Get the car!"

* * *

Nagisa-kun! Sugino-kun!" Okuda called out in attempts to wake them up. Slowly but painfully the two boys woke up. "Are you all right?!" she asked. Okuda was carrying the bag that Youko had dropped when she was knocked out cold by the delinquents.

"Thank goodness you're all right, Okuda…" Nagisa said.

"I'm sorry – I just ran hid."

"No you did the right thing." Karma dully chimed as he reassured her. He sat up with his hand rubbing the back of his neck where he was hit. "They covered up the license plate number. The car was probably stolen, and a common model you find anywhere. Those bastards are experienced committing crime. Even if we report them, it won't be over that quickly. Although…" he switched to a far more menacing tone and eyes with the intentions to kill, "I'd _like_ to handle their execution myself."

'_Just wait for me Youko. I'll make them pay if hurt you.'_

* * *

Youko hated the feeling of being trapped. Even worse was that she was trapped with two of her classmates/friends with a group of _male_ delinquents.

It reminded her too much of when she and Karma were still the fifth grade and she ended up being kidnapped by the six graders as a hostage to lure Karma because of whatever he did before she was kidnapped. And the current situation was way too similar for comfort. Only difference is that she was sitting on the floor with Kanzaki and Kayano, firmly tied up. She had just recently regained conscious.

"If we're gonna play, ten it's best to have a big audience. So we're calling some buddies over." Their pack leader informed them. "Got everything ready for a little commemorative photo shoot, too. Make as much noise as you want – no one'll hear you here. You," he pointed towards Kanzaki, "I thought I'd seen you somewhere before. This is you, right? At a Tokyo arcade last summer?" he brought out his phone and showed them…a picture of Kanzaki? The girl in the image had her face but wore punk clothes and had wavy hair. "I told my buddies to let me know if he found me the right girl. Had plans to kidnap you, but then lost sight of you. Who knew you were a student from that junior high school? But look I get it. The higher you are, the deeper you want to wanna fall. Well, from now until nightfall, the Professor of Ruin will teach you _all_ about that."

* * *

"'_When a classmate has been abducted.'_" Sugino read. "Normally, you'd never see a guidebook take a hypothetical situation this far."

Nagisa gave a dry laugh, "That's because Koro-sensei is insanely diligent. He's written anything and everything in here. Like _'How to recover from the shock of seeing that the souvenirs you bought in Kyoto are sold in a Tokyo department store.'_" Complete with pictures, side comments, and detailed instructions.

"Just how far is he going to go with these hypotheticals!"

"And _'Cheering up your lonely self after seeing a lovey-dovey couple flirting by the Kamo River'_."

"That's none of his business! Look how long those instructions are!"

"Still…" Nagisa smiled. "Thanks to that, we've calmed down a bit. Everything we need to do is spelled out for us right here."

* * *

"You know, that picture before was a bit surprising." Kayano said in hopes to spark a conversation. "So the diligent and serious Kanzaki-san had a phase like that, too."

"Didn't see that coming." Youko added.

"Yeah…" Kanzaki hung her head down in shame. "My father was really strict. He demanded that I have only a good academic background, a good job, and a good title. I wanted to get away from that sort of lifestyle ruled by prestige, wanted to strip myself of the uniform that was my family's name. So I'd take off my famous school's uniform, change my look, and hang out where no one knew me." She explained, "How dumb can you get? The only title all that playing around ever got me was _End Class_. I don't know where I belong anymore." She said sadly.

"Whyncha hang out with us?" The pack leader offered, "We're totally anti-titles here! We trash those elitist bastards. Or maybe just put'em back the way they were, like? Oh, yeah, we done puh-lenty of that kinda stuff."

"Scum." Youko muttered underneath her breath.

The male's smirk shifted into a frown. He grabbed the neck of her dress shirt and pulled her up into the air. Even while struggling, she somehow still managed to give him a glare. "You some kind of elitist lookin' down at us like that? Huh? We're gonna drag you right down to our level, all right!" the ringleader tossed her body on the couch as she coughed from the choking. "Listen up. You're gonna keep about ten of us company from now until nightfall. When you go back to your hotel, you'll nonchalantly say 'We were just having some fun singing karaoke.'

'As if,' was what Youko wanted to say to their face but knew it would only get them into deeper trouble. _'Karma, hurry and get here!'_

"Do that and no one gets hurt. When we return to Tokyo, let's all play together again. Maybe while we reminisce over our fun vacation photos…" The door behind them creaked, "Oh, that's them. Our photographers have arr –"

The face of a severely beaten up delinquent came through the door instead.

"School Trip Guidebook, page 1243_: 'What to do when a classmate has been abducted.'_ 'If you have no leads on the culprit, first figure out if they are locals of the area from their discussion topics, accent, etc. If not, and if he/she was wearing a school uniform, see page 1334.'" The sound of pages being flipped was heard. "As your opponents are also likely students on a school trip, they must be a group who causes mischief while traveling.'" Nagisa narrated.

"You're here!" Kayano cried in hope.

Out of the shadows was the rest of the group. Nagisa in the middle, holding the oversized book. Sugino on his right, prepared for payback. Okuda in the back. And Karma on his left.

The redhead eyed the blue-haired girl on the worn out couch. In his mind, he made a silent promise to her. With a small smile, she gave him a nod.

"I-It's you! How'd you know we were here?!"

"'Being unfamiliar with the area, that sort of group, who lacks a home ground advantage, will not flee far after the kidnapping. They will surely look for a place nearby away from prying eyes. In such a case, turn to appendix 134.'" He flipped the book to the page before showing to them, "'My Mach 20 bird's-eye-view map of abductor hideouts may help.'"

"That guidebook's amazing! What a perfect countermeasure to foil an abduction!"

"I guess we should take it with us after all~!"

'_That sorta guidebook doesn't exist!'_ the thought ran through all of the delinquent's heads.

"So? What's it going to be, fellows?" Karma began with his lighthearted tone, "You've already done so much! You'll be spending the rest of your trip…_in the hospital_." He ended with a dark, menacing tone as his eyes were akin to a venomous snake.

The leader's face returned to being cocky when heard faint footsteps. "Hmph! You junior high brats, actin', all tough…Those'll be the buddies I called. They're the worst badasses you Good Two-Shoes have ever–" Only for a series of 'badasses' wearing those thick nerd glasses to pop through the door with the their heads shaved to a buzz cut. "The w-worst – _whaaat?!_" they gaped.

"No badasses here." A deep voice stated. "I took care of them all."

"Koro-sensei!"

"Forgive me for being late. I was doing a thorough search of the other areas so I left this place to you." He said with his ever-smiling expression.

"And, uh, why are you hiding your face like a stagehand?" Nagisa asked in dry discomfort of their teacher's antics.

"This is an act of violence, and I'm afraid you'll associate this face with me being a violent teacher."

'Koro-sensei's Weak Point #10: Worries about keeping up appearances'

"Nagisa-kun had the copy of the guidebook so I could be alerted right away." In a split second, he handed everyone a copy of the book. "All of you should take this opportunity to carry one." He advised.

"You're a teacher?!" the ringleader of delinquents said, "Bullshit! Quit screwing around! All of you bastards, looking down on us!" And they charged at him.

Youko yawned knowing it was futile effort. But hey, if a classroom of novice assassins couldn't take him on then what chance would a group of thugs have.

"'Bullshit', you say?" With that said, in mere blink of an eye the chargers were faced with an instant K.O. "That's _my_ line. Touching my students with your filthy hands and speed equivalent to a grounded fly…don't make me laugh." Koro-sensei darkly informed them.

With difficulty, the ringleader stood up and clicked his tongue. "Tch, so even the teachers are special at elite schools…You're lookin' down on us cause of your rank, aren't you? Makin' fun of me for bein' a stupid high schooler!" He pulled out a flip knife and charged once again.

"We are not elites." Koro-sensei corrected as he quickly defeated two armed delinquents. "It is true that they're students from a famous school. But within its walls, they're considered the school outcasts. Their class name is the object of discrimination." Then he took down another set of attackers. "And yet, they take many things with a positive attitude. They do not drag others through the mud like you do." He blew the ringleader several feet away. "School and status has nothing to do with it. Whether a fish lives in a clear stream or a water ditch, so long as it continues swimming forward, it will grow up beautifully." He lifted a finger for attention, "Now then, students, let's take care of them. We'll teach them a physical lesson on the fundamentals of school trips."

The signal was given and before the fallen delinquents could turn around, they were ambushed by the students that they had forgotten about from behind.

'_When did they get behind us…and on top of that, not hesitating to hit us with blunt weapons (the guidebooks, kids)…We picked…the wrongest bunch to hassle…'_

And off they went to dreamland.

Once they were sound asleep, the group began to untie the hostages. Karma, of course, made a B-line to Youko and quickly broke the bonds. After the deed was finished, he asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine Karma. Thank you." The blue-haired reassured.

Karma did one last check before letting out a sigh of relief as he guided her out the abandon warehouse. The contact with the sun's ray irritated her eyes a bit before they adjusted. They've been trapped in there for so long, the sun was already beginning to set.

"For a while there, I didn't know _what_ was gonna happen." Sugino let out.

"If it'd been just him and me, I'm sure it would've worked out." The redhead.

"Quit scaring me!"

"Thank goodness! You okay Kanzaki-san?" Kayano asked, feeling relieved that the terrible experience was finally over.

"Yes, fine."

"What happened, Kanzaki-san?" Koro-sensei probed.

"Eh?"

"No one would blame you for being shaken up after that terrible event. But instead, you look like you've shaken off your hesitation." He observed.

"That's right, Koro-sensei! And thank you." She said with gratitude.

"Not at all." He chuckled. Nurufufufu, well then. How about we continue our trip."

"Hey, our group never got to try our assassination attempt." Sugino realized.

"It really wasn't the time or place for that." Okuda shyly reminded. "Oh, Youko-san! Here's bag."

"Oh, thanks." She opened it to find that the pottery was still in one piece.

The first day of their trip in Kyoto ended without too much trouble as they walked back to their hotel in the sunset.

* * *

That night…

"_Woaah_! How in the world are you dodging all of them?!"

Nagisa's group – minus Karma and Youko since they was still in the baths(_separately for those of you with dirty thoughts_) – was at the hotel's in-house game corner as they watched in captivation of the danmaku game taking place by none other than Kanzaki herself.

"You're embarrassing me." She modestly replied despite the skills she was displaying with the controls. She wore her hair in a loose ponytail and, like the others, wore the traditional inn's white robes and most of them wore the green haori.

"You're moving like a pro, all while gracefully smiling!" Sugino observed in disbelief.

"Wow! I had no idea you were this good at games, Kanzaki-san!"

"I kept silent about it." Kanzaki confessed. "Even though I can play, such things are only frowned upon in an elite school like ours. But maybe I've been worrying too much about what those around me think. Clothes, hobbies, status…I ran from it, got swept up in it, and wound up lacking confidence. But Koro-sensei made me realize: You just need to be the person you are on the inside to face forward and do your best."

_Now let's take a look take a look at what Youko is doing…_

"This is paradise~" The blue-haired girl mused in deep relaxation. Being the last to bath had its benefits. "But I should get out now." She said in slight disappointment. If only she brought her citrus scented bubble bath but even then, she wasn't allowed to put anything in the water. Such a shame.

_Moving on…let's see what the boys are doing._

It was tied between Kanzaki and Sakurano.

"Figures, they're tied for the top spot." Maehara observed.

"Well, there's really no one who'd dislike them."

"What about you, Sugino? Real slick of you to pull her into your group."

"Y'know, with all the crap that went down, there weren't really many chances for us to really talk." He answered in disappointment and tiredness from just having to remember the unfortunate twist.

"Yeah, you guys had it rough." Maehara recalled.

"I just want to know who likes who." Said Mimura, taking a closer look at the scores.

"I can't pick just one." Okajima freaked out in the background.

"Other than you, Okajima."

"Who do you like, Nagisa?" Maehara questioned.

"Huh?" he stiffened as all eyes was on his, "I, uh…"

"What about you, Maehara?" Sugino asked, saving Nagisa from having to answer. "Anyone?"

"Who, me? My lips are sealed." The boy said cheekily.

"That pisses me off! And when I think how popular guys like you are, it pisses me off even more!" Mimura complained as Maehara gave him a genuine Cheshire cat grin.

The bedroom doors slid open to reveal Karma dressed in the same white robes and green haori while holding a lemonade can. "Ooh, looks like you guys are doing something interesting in here." He eyed the paper on the ground.

"Karma! Great timing!" said Isogai. "Is there a girl you like in our class?"

"Everyone's said theirs, so you're not getting out of it." Maehara added.

"Hmm…" he went into deep thought. He looked at the paper and the image of the ocean instantly popped up into his mind. "Youko."

"Now that you mention it, you and Sakurano-san are childhood friends." Isogai recalled. "I'm curious on how you two met, better yet how you even became best friends." The other shook their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, tell us!" Maehara furthered. "And show us pictures of when she was younger!" he piped in.

"Rejected." Was the redhead's automatic answer as he took another sip of his drink.

'_That was fast.'_

"You guys, these ratings are just between us, okay?" Isogai announced, putting a finger over his smiling expression. "I mean, most of us don't want this getting out. So do _not_ let the girls _or_ any teachers find out ab –" his speech was cut short when he saw a pink-skinned Koro-sensei eavesdropping on them.

"Evening, all. Mm-hmm. I _see_." He pulled out a random notebook and jotted down some things. Then he gently closed the doors.

Two full seconds of silence past by until their brains registered what had happened.

"He took notes and split!"

"Kill him."

"Nurufufufu. Nabbing this data is exactly what my ultra-high speed is for!"

'Koro-sensei's Weak Point #12: Loves gossip'

_And that began the hunt for a yellow octopus. Wonder what the girls are doing._

"Huh? What boys we like?"

_Apparently not much of a difference…_

"Yeah. That's what girls talk about on trips like this. It's fun!" Nakamura declared.

"Ooh, ooh!" Kurahashi excitedly raised her hand. "I know: Karasuma-sensei!"

"You sure love Karasuma-sensei, Kurahashi-san." Youko noted and the girl nodded in return.

"Yeah, yeah. We _all_ like Karasuma-sensei. I mean someone in our class." The blonde clarified.

"Huh?"

"I guess Isogai and Maehara are pretty all right…"

"Really? You think so?"

"Sure. Unfortunately, Maehara plays the field (aka he's a playboy), so doesn't that put student council rep Isogai in the lead?" Nakamura reasoned.

"Karma would win on good looks alone." Yada voiced.

"If only he were better behaved." Okano added as she pictured a devil-like Karma.

"Yeah…" the girl's agreed.

"Hmm…" Youko watched. Sure she can agree that his behavior needs a little tuning but honestly… "He's not really that scary, though."

"Yeah, he's usually quiet." Said Kayano.

"What is he, a wild animal?" Hayami questioned.

Nakamura giggled, "Youko…are you defending Karma because you like him." She eyed the blue-haired girl with mischief.

Kayano joined in on fun, "Are you?" she tackled the girl down and she and Nakamura began tickling her. "Come on, spill it! You and Karma always have this lovey-dovey aura going on when you're together."

"It's nothing like what you're thinking!" Youko managed to get out between the fits of laughter. "I'm serious!"

Thankfully they stopped their tickling assault when Irina came into the room. "Hey, children! I'm here to tell you it's almost time for lights-out, more or less."

"'More or less'?"

"It's not like you won't stay up talking anyway." The female teacher explained. "Just keep it down, all right?"

She was about to close the doors before Kurahashi interjected, "How come you get to drink? That's mean!"

'_We're minors, Kurahashi!'_ Youko thought.

"Well, I am a grown up, after all." She answered.

"I know! Tell us some of your grown up stories, Bitch-sensei!"

"Eh?"

"They'd be much more useful than your usual classes!" Kurahashi told her.

"I heard that!"

"All right, all right…" Yada snuck behind Irina and urged her in.

After laying out the snacks and Irina drinking her beer, she told them some things about herself after realizing that the students wouldn't let her leave. The younger girls made a half circle around the teacher.

"Bitch-sensei, you're only twenty?!"

"She's so experienced, I figured you'd be older." Kataoka commented.

"I know right?" agreed Kurahashi.

"Right? She's got that whole black widow vide going on."

"And you're the sort of character who's only pretty on the outside." Youko mentioned.

"Yes, the sex appeal of a black widow that only a rich life can – Who the hell said 'only pretty on the outside' just now!"

'_I did.'_ Youko mentally taunted but kept a straight face while glancing to the side at her achievement._ 'And she missed the black widow comment too…'_

"A little late on the comeback there."

"Now listen here! Women have a short self life." Irina plucked a piece of senmai-zuke from the pile of snacks and took a bit out of it. "Unlike me, you girls were born in a country free from danger. Be grateful and use everything you have to make yourselves shine as women."

Everyone was silent for a moment before someone commented.

"Bitch-sensei actually said something decent!" Okano chimed.

"Feels kinda brazen~," added Nakamura.

"Who _are_ you and what have you done to our Bitch-sensei." Asked Youko.

"Quit saying things that make me look like a fool, you brats!" The woman yelled in protest.

"But, but, but…" Yada tried to change the subject. "Tell us about the men you seduced!"

"Yeah, I wanna know!" Kurahashi agreed.

"All right, then." Irina decided. "But this might be a little spicy for children's tastes, so be prepared." She warned. "Now, when I was seventeen…Oi, you there!" she explained upon seeing Koro-sensei and casted her accusing finger at him. "Don't just waltz into to our women's gathering!"

"Awww!" he whined, "Why not? I want to hear about your love affairs, too."

"Easy for you to say, Koro-sensei." Nakamura argued back. "You never tell us anything about _your_ private life!"

"Yeah, that's just unfair!"

"Don't you have love stories of your own?"

"That's right! You like big breasts, and you must have something like an unrequited love!"

More and more accusing fingers pointed towards him with hurtful comments, Koro-sensei began to grow more uncomfortable at each one. Youko began to pity the teacher. Using his Mach 20, he managed to escape but the girls were quick to recover.

"He ran away!"

"Let's catch him, make him spit it out, and then kill him!" Irina ordered as she pulled out her anti-Koro-sensei knife hidden in the sleeves of her robes. The others followed suit, pulling out their weapons and sprinted out the door. Youko watched the hot-blooded pursuit taking place with a nervous drop of sweat on her face. She pulled out her gun and followed the passionate chase but in a slower pace.

Koro-sensei stopped in the middle of the corridors and saw the group of boys that were after him like bloodhounds coming on his right.

"There he is!"

"Murder him!"

On his left were the freshly ignited bloodlusted girls.

"Over here!"

"Nyuuaa! Oh, crap it's a pincer attack from both sides!"

On the sidelines of all the actions was the blue-red pair who watched the chaos happening.

"I guess we got our assassination after all." Karma commented.

Youko nodded as she gave a dry laugh, "Yeah…but I guess we did have _some_ fun, albeit we did get kidnapped. But you were there to save me weren't you?" she smiled at him.

Karma eyed her carefully before breaking into a boyish grin. He gingerly parted her bangs, he realized they were still a bit damp from the baths, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Saying that makes me want to eat you up." He whispered before walking away to join the hunt. "'Night!"

Youko blushed and she gently touched her forehead.

"That's…just unfair…"

* * *

**I'm going to make a clarification corner so if you have any questions about Youko, her relations to the other students, Naomi, the story in general, or even us (the writers) then feel free to mention it in the reviews so we can answer them in the next chapter.**

**Also the chapter for _Youko's Time_ has been decided! It'll be right after Ritsu's introduction so chapter 11(XI). Right after the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
